Operation: Break Up
by OrganizationsNumberXIII
Summary: AU-Vanitas & Xion knew each other for a long time.Xion is dating Riku who hates Vanitas. When Vanitas starts his plan to break them up, will he go too far? Pairings:Xiku,Sokai,somewhat Ven/Namine/Roxas Humor/Romance/Drama Characters may be OOC to a degree
1. Prologue

A little, short black haired girl with blue eyes wondered around what looked like school grounds and sees a bunch of kids playing kickball. What was unusual about this was that no girls were playing, just little boys. The little girl thinks about it but hesitates a bit. She thinks about it for a couple of more seconds and made her decision: She was going to play with the boys.

She comes up to one of the boys. The boy she came up to had spiky black hair and yellow eyes. The boy just glared at her and then finally, he said something.

"What do you want," the boy asks in an attitude-ish way

"Can I play kickball with you boys," the girl asks

The boy had a bit of a grim look on his face and then yelled…

"HEY GUYS, THE NEW GIRL WANTS TO PLAY KICKBALL WITH US," he said

All the guys who played kickball surrounded the black haired girl. The boys whispered things to each other. The black haired boy had an idea after a boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes whispered something to him. The black haired boy came up to the black haired girl.

"What's your name new girl," he asked in a curt way

"Xion," the girl said

"Xion ehhh," the boy said with a grim smile. "Well Xion, my name is Vanitas and only boys can play kickball so you can't play"

"That's not true! Girls can play too ya know," Xion said, sounding a bit mad

Vanitas only laughed at her remark. All the boys laughed too, except for the spiky brown haired boy. Vanitas looked at the boy, and glared at him for a second.

"Why aren't you laughing too, Sora," he asked in a curt way again

The boy named Sora looked down and then started laughing, to join the boys but deep inside, he didn't want to. Vanitas went back to laughing at Xion a moment later.

"What's so funny," Xion asked

"You," Vanitas said and then stopped and looked at her.

Vanitas came up to Xion a moment later and pushed her to the ground. Vanitas later laughed and couldn't stop laughing. Xion was on the ground, wincing a bit, holding back a tear. Vanitas noticed and her holding back a tear.

"You gonna cry little baby," Vanitas told Xion

Xion didn't reply but she kept wincing, holding back tears while her face turned red. She then tried to at where Vanitas was standing. She analyzed that he backed up in a distance and then she got up. She ran up to Vanitas and pushed him to the ground hard. Vanitas staggered back and fell on his back. Xion then sat on Vanitas so he couldn't get up. Whispers flew around the boys, shocked to see Vanitas losing to a girl.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance," Xion said

"I guess I shouldn't," Vanitas said, it was a bit hard to talk with a girl sitting on him.

"Good," Xion said, with her face a bit red.

"You know what, I like you new kid, you're not your average sissy cry baby girl," Vanitas said

"Well I don't like you," Xion said, with a red face.

"I think we'll get along juuuuust fine," Vanitas said with his grim smile…


	2. A Seemingly Normal Morning

"Hey Vanitas, wake up, it's time to get up for school," Sora said, bonking Vanitas's head with a struggle bat.

"You touch me one more time with that thing and you die," Vanitas groaned with his eyes closed.

"Okay," Sora said. About a second later he bonked him again and ran out of the room quickly.

"THAT'S IT! YOUR DEAD," Vanitas yelled and started to chase him around in his boxers and T-shirt.

Sora was Vanitas's younger twin by two minutes. He had spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and a sense of humor that made girls like him and he has all sorts of friends. He even had a girlfriend. Vanitas on the other hand, was the older twin by two minutes. He had black spiky hair like Sora's and yellow eyes. He is more of the evil one because he bullies those in his way or just randomly. Vanitas only had one friend and it was Xion. Vanitas and Sora are both 17 years old.

Xion was the same age as Sora and Vanitas. She had short black hair and dazzling blue eyes. Everyone wanted to be friends with her because she was nice and all. People around the school wondered why Xion even talked to Vanitas or even be his friend. She also had a boyfriend, Riku. Riku was Sora's best friend in preschool but Riku was older than him by one year.

Riku has long silver hair, blue-green eyes, and a smile Vanitas thought that said, "Hi I'm Mr. Moron". Sora was the one who introduced Riku to Xion and the two couldn't stop hanging out ever since.

As Vanitas chased Sora around the house, the twins' younger brothers hatched a plan. Their brothers were Ventus and Roxas. Roxas and Ventus have the same blond hair, blue eyes, and heads. Ventus was older than Roxas by three minutes. Ventus also goes by the nickname "Ven". Roxas and Ven were freshmen while Vanitas and Sora were juniors. Ven and Roxas also had many friends. Roxas's better friends were Axel, Demyx, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Ven's better friends were Aqua and Terra.

Ven and Roxas worked as a duo to do this. The two got at least 4 feet of floss and extended it while they held and hid. They waited for one of them to pass by.

BAM

One of them fell and landed on the floor.

"GOTCHA," Vanitas said, holding on Sora's legs while on the floor. Sora also fell over.

"QUICK, SOCK," Vanitas said to the twins as he slowly got up and sat on Sora's back.

"Nooooooo not the sock!" Sora said frantically.

The twins came back with a sock that looked like Vanitas's. Vanitas looked at Sora evilly and had a grim smile.

"Give it," Vanitas said while extending his hand. The twins gave it to him and Vanitas stuffed the sock into Sora's mouth. Vanitas then got off of Sora and quickly took the camera to take a picture of him.

"Frontline news, "POPULAR JUNIOR EATING SOCK", " Vanitas said in a wicked tone.

Sora then got up and took the sock out of his mouth and ran upstairs, screaming like a little girl, into the bathroom, and brushed his teeth.

Vanitas went upstairs to the bedroom to get ready. He came downstairs a minute later to see Sora with a disgusted look on his face. Vanitas did a wicked smirk and went out of the house without Sora to wait for Xion and her boyfriend at the corner to get to school. Xion and Riku came to the corner to see Sora running up to it and Vanitas smirking.

"Hey guys," Xion told them.

"Hey," Riku said. Riku never liked Vanitas for a fact but he thought it would seem mean to not say Vanitas's name and say Sora's.

"Hi," Vanitas told the two.

"Hey Riku, Xion," Sora said while looking at Vanitas angrily.

"What happened Sora? What's making you feel all angry and stuff?" Xion asked.

"Vanitas chased me around the house and put a sock in my mouth after I bonked him on the head with a struggle bat to get up for school," Sora said while sticking out his tongue while pouting.

"I even got proof of it with a camera," Vanitas said proudly with his evil smile.

"Sora you know not to mess with Vanitas, you know what he does to you after you do that kind of stuff," Xion said.

"Don't we have to get to school," Riku said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot," Sora said.

Vanitas only rolled his eyes as the group started to walk off. He went in a different route by himself to get to school. He took out his iPod and started to listen to Ignorance by Paramore. He put on his hood.

_What does Xion see in that guy! He's a friggen' jerk, _Vanitas thought

Vanitas got to school but wondered if the others showed up. He still listened to his iPod when he entered the building. There were other people either his age, younger, or older than him, staring at him, not wanting to get in his way. Vanitas made it to his locker. The locker next to his was Xion's and he looked at it. He then turned back to his own and opened it.

_What was that weird feeling I had when I looked at Xion's locker, _Vanitas thought to himself.

The all of a sudden he heard a bunch of screams and looked to see that the others came. Xion pushed her way through the crowd to get to her locker. Sora and Riku were trapped in fleet of girls. Vanitas just looked at the hopeless saps and smirked evilly. Xion then looked at him.

"Vanitas…why did you leave the group again," Xion said, looking at him with worried eyes. This also wasn't Vanitas's first time to leave the group.

"Sometimes I need time for myself, is that good enough," Vanitas said.

"Alright fine but is there something you want to tell me? Like something on your mind. We don't talk as much anymore," Xion said.

"So," Vanitas said very quickly.

"Look if this is about me bailing out on tutoring you last week than I'm sorry, alright," Xion said while looking down.

"It's not about that, I got over it," Vanitas said. _No I didn't but at least you finally apologize,_ He thought.

BAAAAARIIIIIINNNG

"I guess it's time for class," Xion said.

"I guess it is," Vanitas said.

"See you later in class then," Xion said and then caught up with Riku.

"See you later I guess," Vanitas mumbled to himself.

As Vanitas went to Homeroom (which he had with Xion and many others), Riku glared at him while Xion put her head on Riku's shoulder. Riku also smiled at Vanitas evilly. Vanitas looked at that smile angrily and realized it was the "I'M WINNING" smile.

_That little snot, _Vanitas thought as he went into Homeroom.


	3. Gym With a Side of Punch

**Me: Sorry for waiting a long time to update**

**Vanitas: No problem –evil smirk-**

**Me: o.o**

**Xion: Vanitas no looks this time**

**Vanitas: -.-**

**Riku: o.o**

**Me: Exactly**

**Xion: On with the FanFic ^^''**

Vanitas always had a grudge against Riku when they were little kids. He blamed it on Sora. Sora was the one who introduced Riku to Xion a while ago, the beginning of school. Vanitas always thought Riku was evil. Riku would blame Vanitas for breaking his crayons in pre-school when he didn't. Vanitas has thought of revenge but never carried out the plans because of certain thoughts…

Vanitas walked to the guys' locker room to change for P.E. but never really bothered to stay in there. He only switched out his jeans to his gym shorts. He walked out quickly to avoid anyone that would come near him. Everyone knew Vanitas, even the freshman but they all stay out of his way. As Vanitas entered the gym, he waited alone on one side and fifteen kids on the other. Vanitas put up his hood. The gym teacher, Mr. Sephiroth had to make an announcement.

"ALRIGHT YOU WIMPS, RUN FIVE AND THEN WE'LL PLAY D-BALL," he shouted.

Everyone did as they were told and ran. Vanitas on the other hand walked his five laps. Mr. Sephiroth knew Vanitas well enough to let him walk the laps. Vanitas walked slower than his usual pace around the gym as the other fifteen ran. Xion also couldn't help but notice Vanitas walking slower than his usual pace. She came up to him and walked with him.

"Something on your mind," She asked

"Yeah…but it's personal," Vanitas said

"Oh… I understand. But are you okay or do you need to go to the nur-"

"No I don't need anything; especially from that hag you guys call a nurse"

"Okay then," Xion said while starting to walk backwards in front of him," How about a race"

"Fine then; first one to finish all five laps wins"

"COACH, YOU HEARD HIM! HE WANTS TO HAVE A RACE," Xion yelled

Coach Sephiroth nodded and then counted down as Xion and Vanitas readied their stances and as people began to sit on the sidelines and watch in awe," 3…2…1…..AAAAAND RACE!"

Xion and Vanitas started to run. They ran fast. They also started to chat along the way:

"It's been a while since we started to race like this," Vanitas said

"Yeah it has been," Xion said

"You know what else"

"What?"

"Your shoe's untied"

Xion stopped and looked to realize her shoe was not untied and saw to see Vanitas ahead of her. She rand and then caught up with him on the second lap:

"That was cheating," Xion told him

"Nope, that was a cheap cheat," Vanitas said, evilly smirking

"Fine! Two can play at this game"

"We'll see about that"

Xion and Vanitas ran until the fourth lap. It wasn't until Xion fell that made Vanitas (who was ahead) stop to lend her a hand. He went back and looked at her. He then extended his hand and Xion accepted his lending hand and gripped it. She smiled and pulled him forward; making him fall and having her get up into the lead. Xion ran and got to the final lap.

"SO LONG SUCKER," Xion said

Vanitas got up and started to run, and he eventually caught up. They were both neck and neck towards the finish and they passed through. No winner was declared as Coach Sephiroth saw with his own two eyes: a tie.

"TIE!"

He yelled. He then yelled more stuff out.

"TIME FOR D-BALL. RULES! WHEN HIT, YOU GO TO THE SIDES; WHEN YOU CATCH THE BALL, THE PERSON WHO THREW IT IS OUT; IF YOU CATCH THE BALL ALSO, YOU CAN BRING BACK ONE TEAMMATE; IF HIT IN THE FACE, THE PERSON WHO THREW IT WILL ACCOMPANY THE VICTIM TO THE NURSE AND THEN GET A DETENTION! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR ON THESE RULES! GOOD"

D-Ball was a short term for dodge ball. Vanitas was exited for this game. He was a pro at it and he never missed. He smirked and waited for his team to come along.

"ON TEAM ONE: SORA, KAIRI, RIKU, TIFA, ZACK, XION, SEIFER, AND YUNA! ON TEAM TWO: VANITAS, AXEL, DEMYX, AERITH, YUFFIE, SELPHIE, RIKKU, AND CLOUD! BALLS ARE SET! READY….GO!"

Everyone ran to get a ball and throw it at someone. Vanitas grabbed one and knew his first victim: his bother. Vanitas threw the dodge ball at Sora, who squealed like a little girl, and hit him in the arm. Sora ran to sit down on the bench.

Riku took a dodge ball and threw it at Aerith, who got hit in the leg and joined Sora on the bench. Zack glared at Riku a bit but then focused back on the game. Aerith talked with Sora while sitting on the bench.

Axel picked up a ball and aimed it at Kairi. Kairi shielded herself but didn't get hit. Seifer caught it for her and Axel went to sit down. Axel stared at the game while in space and Sora and Aerith stared at him.

Seifer, using the ball he saved Kairi from, threw it at Vanitas but he forgot Vanitas was a pro. Vanitas caught the ball, causing Seifer to be out. Vanitas smiled and threw it at the closest target in an open area that had no protection: Yuna. He threw it at her and she shielded herself but still got hit and sat down to be with the other people who got out.

After a while of playing dodge ball, everyone got out except Zack, Riku, and Xion on team one, and Vanitas and Rikku on the other. They continued to throw the balls at each other, dodging and grabbing, but no catching.

Rikku dodged each dodge ball and found one available. She threw it with her eyes closed and it hit Zack. Zack went to sit with everybody else who has been chatting and clutching at places where they got hit. (Sadly for Demyx, he got hit in the worst spot). Though Zack sat next to Aerith and smiled at her.

Four people were left until Riku caught the ball Rikku threw. Rikku went to sit down with the others and watched anxiously at the three people playing: Riku, Xion, and Vanitas.

Vanitas had no problem dodging the dodge balls that Riku and Xion threw. Soon, Riku and Xion ran out of balls to throw. Now it was Vanitas's turn to throw some (or one) dodge ball at his remaining victims. Vanitas took a ball and aimed it at Xion. She shielded herself from what pain will come. As he threw it, the ball didn't hit Xion; but Riku. It turns out; Vanitas aimed it at Riku after Xion shielded herself from the ball. Now it was just Vanitas and Xion.

Xion looked a bit scared. She didn't want to hit a person with a ball for a grade, let alone her best friend from Pre-school who always got in trouble. Xion then found the nearest ball for protection. She lifted the ball like a shield in front of her.

Vanitas stood ready with a ball and looked at Xion and saw her face. He saw that she had a worried or scared look on her face and then he threw the ball. He threw it hard enough to make the ball Xion had for a shield, fall out of her grasp.

Xion just stood there. Her heart beat at a steadfast rate. She even heard it. Xion looked around for another ball to shield her from another attack by Vanitas; who quickly picked up another ball. She found one and ran to it. As she ran, she stepped on something and tripped. Xion then fell face first to the wooden, glazed, gym floor. Gasps flew around the room and then looked at Xion, and then Vanitas, and then a wide-eyed Riku.

Vanitas looked at her and then dropped the dodge ball. He ran to her and kneeled down and shook Xion to see if she was awake. No response came as he shook her a bit. Coach Sephiroth came to Xion and Vanitas.

"Take her to the nurse," Coach Sephiroth told Vanitas.

Vanitas nodded in a dumbfounded way but picked up the unconscious Xion off the ground in a bridal style. He left the Gym and went to the nurse with Xion.

Over at the benches, Riku looked at Vanitas as he went out the door and had rage in his eyes. He stared into space, thinking about Xion, for the next few minutes.

"Riku," someone said from behind Riku and it revealed to be Sora.

Riku glared at Sora and Sora backed down. Riku then got up and left the Gym.

Vanitas got himself and Xion to the nurse's office. The nurse for the school was Nurse Larxene. She would be strict and all but other than that, she was helpful. She told Vanitas to lay Xion down on the bed and to leave after that.

Vanitas did leave but had thought going through his head.

_This is my entire fault! I should have known better than to stand there, making Xion all afraid. Now she probably won't even talk to me anymore…, _Vanitas thought. Vanitas then heard running steps and felt someone push him with no alert or anything. Vanitas fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Vanitas told the person as he got up from the ground.

The person stopped and it revealed to be Riku. Riku glared back at Vanitas and went up to him. He then picked up Vanitas and shoved him against the lockers.

"Stay away from Xion," Riku said

"Who's stopping me," Vanitas said

"I am and if you don't stay away from Xion…," Riku said and then trailed off.

"If I don't stay away from Xion, then what?"

"This," Riku said and then punched Vanitas in the left eye and dropped Vanitas.

Vanitas's left eye began to swell, turn purple, and then hurt. He put on his hood then covered his left eye with his hand. Vanitas then got up and found the front doors to the school and left. He ran, ran all the way to a spot where no can find him (except Xion). He sat there. He started to think about things and then smiled. He had ideas…but these ideas weren't just any tricks. These were ideas to break up Xion and Riku. He started to laugh…

Meanwhile…

Riku entered the Nurse's office to see Xion. Xion still did awake from her sleep but then he sat next to her. He held the palm of her hand and kissed it. By the time Riku let go of Xion's palm, she woke up.

"Where am I," Xion asked

"Nurses Office," Riku said

"I remember tripping over my shoelace and falling face first and after tha-, " Xion said before being cut off by Riku

"It's okay, he won't hurt you anymore," Riku said

"Who?"

"Vanitas"

"He didn't hurt me Riku"

"Oh…"

But deep inside…Riku blamed Vanitas for everything that happened today in gym class…

**Me: Finally! I'm done with this very long chapter :D I feel proud**

**Vanitas: Then why did you write that Riku would give me a black eye**

**Me: I regret that ._. But that's what's gonna make the story more interesting later :DDD besides, I'm gonna have you hide it. kay?**

**Vanitas: Fine**

**Riku: I totally believe that you deserved that black eye D**

**Vanitas: Why you little-**

**Xion: .k?thanks!bai! :D:**

**Me: Also! Sorry Dem for the thing in gym .**

**Demyx: It's okay…ow .**

**Xion: Just look at what I said and review or fave please :D:**


	4. A Memory, A Hack, A Meet, and a Plan

**Me: Thanks for the reviews ^^''**

**Vanitas: I still have the black eye**

**Me: B-but joo have fans who worry about joo :O**

**Vanitas: -.-**

**Riku: No reviews for me D: what happened to my fangirls**

**Vanitas: They think your mean -.-**

**Xion: Anyways, enjoy chapter 3 ^^'' ignore the chapter 4 thing XD this is chapter 3 o.o cause the first one was a prologue and prologues don't really count as chapters O:D**

After school, (which Vanitas didn't come back to), Xion walked home. Riku offered if he can walk her home but Xion just wanted to be alone while walking.

"Are you sure," Riku asked

"I'm sure Riku," Xion told him

"Are absolutely sure"

"I am"

"Are you absolutely, positively, su-"

"Riku! I'm sure!" Xion said, being annoyed. She then realized what she just did and looked at the ground.

"Xion, I'm not mad, it's okay. Just be careful, alright?"

"Okay…"

Xion and Riku parted ways. Xion walked as Riku looked at her from a distance. She didn't want to look back.

As Xion walked, she took out her iPod and listened to some songs. She then tried to remember what happened after fell in gym. Nothing came back. Xion walked until she came up to some children playing a game of kick ball. She then remembered a memory from when she first started Pre-school. She met Vanitas that day. Xion then shook her head and went along.

Meanwhile…

Vanitas, in his house, in his and Sora's bedroom, on the other hand planned ways and ideas to break up Riku and Xion. He thought he would carry out certain plans on certain days but wanted to try one tomorrow…

After Vanitas stopped planning, he went downstairs and took something to put on his left eye. He lay down on the couch and grabbed the remote to watch some TV. Spongebob was on. It was the episode with Frakendoodle. Vanitas seemed to enjoy this episode because anybody who got in Frakendoodle's way got hurt.

As Vanitas was watching Spongebob, the door opened to show that Sora came in. Sora looked at Vanitas and Vanitas looked at Sora. Vanitas smiled at him and thought of something entirely different for tomorrows plan.

Sora grew a bit eye-wide and the sat in the couch close to Vanitas because he knew what Vanitas would to him.

"You were for once wise to come here close to me, brother," Vanitas said with his wicked smile

"I knew you needed me for something…another one of your devious plans I bet," Sora said.

"How did you guess?"

"My instincts kicked in….and I know what you would to me"

"Do you know that new girl with the pink hair who is related to Kairi?"

"Shiki Misaki you mean? Yeah….. Why?"

"Because I need her and you and your girlfriend for this"

"What do I need to do?"

"Call Kairi and tell her and Misaki to come over to come over, kay?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna reveal the fraud Riku is"

"O-kay? But one question"

"What"

"Why do you have a black eye?"

"CALL THEM OR I'LL SHOW KAIRI THE PICTURE"

"No anything but that"

"THEN CALL"

"Okay, okay"

Sora then stopped talking and went up to the phone. He picked it up and dialed Kairi's number. Someone then answered the phone.

"Hello?" The voice asked

"Kairi?" Sora asked

"Sora? Whatsup?" Kairi answered

"Can you and your cousin Shiki come over later today"

"Sure Sora, why?"

"Because uh-uhhhhh" Sora said until he thought of something quickly to say, "Because you wouldn't wanna leave your cousin if I called only you to come over?" Sora said, hoping she would buy it

"Oh! Fair enough. Shiki always did want to meet you after I told her about you…and Vanitas"

"What time would you like us to come though?"

"Tell her at 7," Vanitas told Sora

"7 pm" Sora told Kairi

"Okay, see you later Sora," Kairi told

"See you and your cousin later, Kairi," Sora said before he hung up on her

Sora put down the phone and turned to Vanitas. Sora looked at him for a long time.

"What are you planning other than trying to rat my best friend out as a fraud," Sora asked Vanitas

"Watch and learn my dimwit associate bro," Vanitas told him and he went off of the couch and got a laptop from his bedroom.

"Okay sooooo?"

"'So' this"

Vanitas entered an IMing site. He knew how to hack passwords and all so it wouldn't be a problem for him to enter Riku's. Vanitas turned to Sora to ask him a question.

"What's his username," Vanitas asked Sora

"You mean Riku's? Its _Imsexyhot" _Sora told him

"Alright now watch" Vanitas said as Sora watched him.

Vanitas did some tinkering, tried a couple of things and _voila_! He got into Riku's IMing site account. Vanitas knew Xion had one and remembered that she would be on 24/7 on that site while talking with Riku on the phone. He opened a chatroom and immediately someone entered:

**LuckyLuckyFriend: **Riku? Is that you?

**ImSexyHot:** Yeah? Why?

**LuckyLuckyFriend:** It's me, Xion

**ImSexyHot:** Hey Xion would you like to go out tomorrow? To make up for what happened in school earlier

**LuckyLuckyFriend: **Sure Riku

**ImSexyHot: **Come to my house tomorrow at 7 PM (because its Saturday) so I can drive you to a special place also. It's going to be at Olive Garden

**LuckyLuckyFriend: **Okay Riku ^^I have to go now though I love you, bye ^^

**ImSexyHot**: Bye Xion, I love you too

Vanitas than logged out and closed the laptop slowly. He stared into space as his heart was beating very fast. He then looked at Sora.

"_That, _my brother, is how it's done," Vanitas said

"Wait but will Riku know something's up," Sora asked

"Nah…maybe…..but that liar will think up a lie or something"

"oh…hey Van"

"Yeah"

"its five minutes to 7"

"So?"

"We can't leave out guests waiting when they come"

"Oh right, those two…"

DINGDONG

Sora and Vanitas went up to the door. Vanitas put up his hood so no one would the black eye Riku gave him earlier. Sora then opened the door to reveal Kairi and Shiki waiting.

"Hey guys," Kairi said

"Hi," Shiki told the two

"Come on in," the twins said simultaneously

The girls came into the home. It wasn't Kairi's first time coming into the boys' home. She came there when she was on a playdate with Sora, Vanitas, and Xion when they were younger.

Kairi has shoulder length red hair with blue eyes. Vanitas considered Kairi OK because she was best friends with Xion. Kairi does like Vanitas but doesn't trust him with sharp stuff and sharpies. Kairi was Sora's boyfriend. Vanitas even wondered how Sora even got a girlfriend.

Shiki Misaki is Kairi's cousin who recently transferred from her old high school, Shibuya High, to the high school Vanitas, Sora, and the others go to, Hollow High. Shiki has pink hair that is somewhat shoulder length, pink eyes, and a better taste in fashion than Kairi. She is also in the same grade as her cousin and the boys, Junior.

"So guys, I would like you to meet my cousin, Shiki," Kairi said

"Really cool to meet you Shiki, I'm Sora and my twin brother behind me is Vanitas," Sora told Shiki while shaking her hand.

"So girls, sit down on the couch and we'll get you guys a couple of drinks," Vanitas said

He and Sora get Shiki and Kairi some drinks as they went to sit down.

"So Vanitas, why do you have a hood covering your face," Shiki asked from the couch out of curiosity.

"Ran into a door and got a black eye," Vanitas said, hoping they would buy it

"Ouch that must hurt," Kairi said

"Yeah, but whatever," Vanitas told them and brought them the drinks as him and Sora sat down with the girls.

"So Shiki, How do you like town so far," Sora asked

"It's great," Shiki answered

"So how about the four of us go out together and introduce you to the town more," Vanitas asked

"That would be awesome," Shiki said

"Okay so what time," Kairi asked

"6 PM tomorrow," Vanitas said

"Which is also a Saturday which means no school," Sora said

"Oh alright," Kairi said

Some time passed and the girls left at 8:30 PM. Vanitas's plan was so far a success…

Meanwhile (again)

Xion called Riku to talk to him. Riku answered his phone and they started to talk.

"So Riku, am I coming over tomorrow so you can take me out to dinner at Olive Garden at 7 PM," Xion asked him

"Yeah Xion, I planned it already," Riku said

"Great Riku"

"Okay Xion…Xion I have to go now, see you tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

Riku and Xion hung up their phones. Riku's heart was beating fast. He wondered why Xion asked him that question but he was glad to have a date with her.

"7 it is then Xion," Riku said to himself as he called Olive Garden to reserve seats…

**Me: OHMYGOSH THAT TOOK FOREVAAAARRRRR :O**

**Kairi: I liked this chapter :D**

**Riku: Me too :D I have Xion at a dinner with me tommozzzzzzz**

**Xion: Riku your not gangster :p**

**Riku: I can be gangster if I want to :O**

**Xion: o.o**

**Me: o.o**

**Vanitas: Anywayy….**

**Me: The plan is still intact Van :DD**

**Vanitas: YUP! D**

**Sora: Yay for having this chapter be longer too :D**

**Everyone: YAAAAAAY :DDDDD**

**Vanitas: Review or fave…whatever **

**Me: Cao peeps o3o**

**Marshmellow Peeps: peep peeep peeeepp**

**Me: o.o**

**Riku: Like what **_**Vanitas**_** said, review or fave…..give me review also D**

**Me: -rolleyes-**

**Vanitas: Anyway so bye!**


	5. TDD

**Me: yay :D this chapter FINALLY arrived :{ I hope the mustache will show :3**

**Riku: I hope nothing will go wrong on my date :D**

**Me: There was a reason why I wrote TDD**

**Riku: What does it mean? :3**

**Vanitas: Jidiot**

**Riku: It means jidiot?**

**Me: No, a jidiot a jerk and an idiot mixed together ;D**

**Xion: lol**

**Riku: -.-**

**Me: Anyways, thanks for the faves/ reviews :D I appreciated it**

**Vanitas: on with the PLAN :DDDDDD**

Vanitas and Sora began to get ready for the girls. Vanitas went and took a quick shower and came out clean, with pants on, but no shirt. Sora took a bit longer at the shower and after 20 minutes, he came out. Same as Vanitas: Clean, pants on, no shirt. They both went looking for shirts in their messy room and drawers. Sora started a conversation with his twin: (shirtless -w- me likey )

"Hey Van?" Sora asked

"What is it," Vanitas said

"Why do you wanna expose Riku as fraud?"

"He has this 'nice' act"

"Meaning?"

" Meaning he lies just to act nice."

"Ohhhhh…or are you just jealous." (D)

"Me? Jealous? About what?"

"Riku dating Xion."

Vanitas's heart stopped for a minute. He then turned to Sora and looked at him. After a long awkward moment, silence broke after someone came into their room.

"So, heard you guys are goin' on a date with two of the hottest girls in school," Roxas and Ventus, the younger twin brothers, said.

"Whats it to ya," Vanitas said

"Yeah! Kairi is my girlfriend of course we're goin' out," Sora blurted out

Roxas and Ventus burst out laughing at Sora's outburst. They didn't believe him for a second that he and Kairi were dating.

"That's a good one Sora," Ventus said while still laughing

"Yeah, we thought you were serious," Roxas said while laughing with his older twin

"Ahahahaha you boys are sooooo funny…Hey Roxas, do you want Namine to know that you've been spying on her from your room with Ven while she was changing in her room," Vanitas said in a tone that the younger twins didn't like.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Roxas and Ventus blurted out at the same time, then covering their mouths with their hands.

"You guys told me, just now," Vanitas said with his evil smirk showing.

"Let's make a break for it," Roxas said and left to his and Ven's room

"I'm way ahead of ya," Ven said, following his younger twin.

Vanitas smirked and then looked for a shirt again. He found a black plaid shirt that looked new and clean. Sora eventually found a blue plaid shirt that was also clean.

DINGDONG

The boys decided to open the door to see who it was. It couldn't have been the girls because it was still early for them to come. Instead, it was Namine holding a textbook. Namine was the boys' next door neighbor. She was the same age and grade as Roxas and Ven. She had blond hair that came to her shoulder and deep azure eyes that anyone could be hypnotized. Ven and Roxas both had a crush on her ever since she moved in a few months ago. Vanitas started conversation.

"Namine, what brings you here," Vanitas said loud enough for the younger pair of twins to come to the steps to see her.

"Oh nothing, just came here to drop off Roxas's textbook he let me borrow for class," The azure eyed blond said

"Oh really? You know, Roxas and Ven have told us A LOT about you," Vanitas said a bit slowly with a smirk. Namine's cheeks turned rosy when she heard that.

"O-oh…Th-they did," Namine stuttered

"They did! In fact, Roxas here was telling me about how he and Ven were loo-," Vanitas said in a sarcastic and enthusiastic way before Ven and Roxas pushed him away.

"Ignore him!" Roxas said

"He doesn't know what he's saying!" Ven said

Namine only looked at them, confused. After a minute of awkward silence, she spoke.

"Anyway, here's your textbook Roxas and thanks for letting me borrow it," Namine said, turning red

"No problem," Roxas said, turning a bit red himself

Namine started to leave, but before she could get any farther, she ran up to Roxas and kissed him on the cheek and ran home.

"BYE ROXAS! BYE VEN! SEE YOU ON MONDAY," She yelled as she ran to the house next to the boys' house.

"SEE YA ON MONDAY NAMINE," The two blond headed twins yelled back to her in unison.

After they checked to see if she went in, Roxas smiled and ran up to his room. His twin followed him.

Vanitas and Sora burst out laughing when Roxas and Ven went upstairs.

DINGDONG

Another ring from the doorbell came and Sora and Vanitas opened it. This time it was Kairi and Shiki.

"Hey boys," Kairi and Shiki said together.

"Hello ladies," Vanitas and Sora said together as well.

"Shall we be off," Vanitas said as he was smirking evilly inside…

Xion was standing outside of Riku's home. Her heart was beating a bit faster than usual. She then knocked on the door. She tried not to look nervous.

"Hey Xion, you look beautiful," Riku said as he opened the door. Xion was wearing a black plaid skirt, and a white blouse.

"Hi Riku, and thank, are you ready?" Xion asked as she turned a bit red.

"Yes I am, let's go to Olive Garden"

"Okay," Xion said.

Riku led Xion to his car and opened the passenger door for her like a gentleman should. He closed the door for her when she got in and then went to the front. He started the engine and began to drive to Olive Garden. He and Xion had a conversation on the way.

"Riku…," Xion asked him

"What is it Xion," Riku asked back.

"What are we going to do about our relationship when you graduate?"

"Keeping it long distance… I guess"

"Oh okay…"

The rest of the way was quiet until they got to Olive Garden. They both got out if the car and entered the magnificent restaurant that was pretty popular and crowded almost every night. Riku talked to the person who had the reservation sheet

"Reserved two under 'Ri- AXEL, what are _you_ doing here," Riku said

"YO! I work here pretty boy. Anyway, right this way jerk and madame," Axel said, guiding them to their table. Along the way, Xion and Riku heard laughing from voices they knew…

"So I say, I'm not a porcupine, but a kid," Sora says, laughing as well as the girls but Vanitas played along.

"Sora? Is that you with some people," A voice that belonged to Riku

"Riku! This is a coincidence!" Sora said in the right tone to not make it too obvious.

"Wait, Vanitas did you agree to join Sora to come here with two friends?" Xion blurted out.

"Nope, not even close, I asked the girls to go out with us so we can show Shiki here around the city," Vanitas said. Vanitas's left eye had a black line around it. Xion didn't dare ask what happened and wondered if it happened a few days ago.

"Oh…that's great," Xion said.

"Anyway, what bring you and Riku here, Xion?" Sora asked.

"Me and Riku are here together on a date," Xion said.

"Then how about you join us here," Kairi popped in.

"Yeah! How about it Riku," Xion said

"But I made a reserve-," Riku said before he was cut off.

"Oh screw that! Join some friends on a get together rather than eating alone as a twosome," Vanitas said.

"Fine," Riku said in a tone that made Vanitas smirk inside.

Axel overheard them and got them two chairs to add to the table. Axel left and then came back a moment later.

"Yo I'm back! My manager said I had to serve a table so I decided to take this table. Xig is taking the front," Axel said before he took out his notepad. "So ladies, have you decided what you like to drink," Axel asked the girls.

"Sprite," Xion said.

"Orange Juice," Kairi said.

"Apple Juice," Shiki said.

"Alright, got that down. Casanova twins and jerk, what will it be?" Axel asked the boys.

"Cocktel," Sora said.

"Jupi," Vanitas said.

"For you two, I don't know what country you're from and what drink that is but I don't think they have that stuff here," Riku said

"Actually they do, right Axel," Vanitas smirked

"Yup, in stock as we speak," Axel said.

"Give me a lemonade Axel," Riku said.

"Kay for the two Casanovas but fine your majesty…of ugliness," Axel said as he smirked

Vanitas turned to Axel and gave him a wink, a smirky smile, and a thumbs up. Vanitas also mouthed the words "NICE!" to Axel. Luckily no one (except Riku) saw him.

A moment later, Axel came back with the drinks and gave it to each person. Axel left and winked at the girls. Riku wasn't pleased when Axel winked at Xion. Riku crossed his arms and looked at the table.

Sora on the other hand, played with his straw, most of the covering was gone but some of it was still there. He then took out his straw out from his cup and blew on the end with no covering. The covering hit Kairi and she giggled. Vanitas looked and had a plan; he joined in and blew his covering at Shiki. Shiki also giggled and blew her covering at Xion. Xion joined in and got Vanitas. Vanitas found one covering and made it hit Riku.

"Real mature Vanitas," Riku said while rolling his eyes.

"I'm just havin' some fun," Vanitas said with a smirk.

Riku only rolled his eyes. Axel came to the table to see how their little "party" was going.

"Hey you guys ready to order!" Axel said.

"Yup," Vanitas said.

"Alright, ladies first, what would you like mademoiselle Shiki," Axel said Shiki in a French accent.

"Fettuccini Alfredo," Shiki said. (yum -w-)

"Mademoiselle Kairi?" Axel asked Kairi.

"Spaghetti and Meatballs," Kairi told Axel.

"And Mademoiselle Xion?" Axel asked Xion.

"Chicken Alfredo," Xion told Axel.

"Gotcha ladies," Axel said with a wink and then turned to the guys. "Gentle-twins?"

"Chicken Alfredo Pizza," Sora said in a hungrily way that made his mouth water.

"Ummmmm a whopper I guess," Vanitas said.

"Burger King is down the street," Riku remarked.

"Fine then, Seafood Alfredo," Vanitas said.

Riku had a flabbergasted look. He would order that whenever he came to Olive Garden. Vanitas could only smirk at his look.

"Five Cheese Ziti al Forno," Riku said.

"Gotcha guys and jerk," Axel said and left.

Riku only looked at Vanitas. He then remembered the black eye he gave Vanitas. He then wondered if Vanitas told the girls.

"Vanitas is your black eye getting better?" Shiki asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, it's alright I guess," Vanitas said and shrugged.

"Vanitas how did you get a black eye?" Xion asked.

"Ran into a window. Big whoop," Vanitas said.

Riku was shocked at his answer. Vanitas _lied_! Riku knew this wasn't gonna be pretty because he knew that Vanitas would get his revenge on him. _But how would he get revenge on me…unless…nah he can't be that devious, or is he…, _Riku thought.

Vanitas smirked at Riku. _Like a fly caught in a spider web, _Vanitas thought.

Axel came with the food a moment later. Everyone received their food. They also received free breadsticks earlier but they didn't notice.

"So feel free to leave a tip to the waiter when I bring the check ladies, gentlemen, and jerk," Axel said

"Don't worry, we will," Vanitas said and then sipped his drink and started to eat.

All Riku was glare at Vanitas, who was somewhat enjoying himself, indulging himself in his food that Riku was going to order but couldn't. Everyone else was enjoying their food while Riku was eating slowly and started thinking. _This was only suppose to be Xion and me…how is it possible that Sora and his group come over conveniently… the thought I had about Vanitas being devious, this MUST have been his plan from the start!_

Everyone finished eating and the food was taken away. Kairi on the other hand wanted dessert that Vanitas agreed to have (only to make Riku's night more worse).

"So guys, what will it be," Axel asked everyone at the dinner table.

"Lemon Sorbet," Vanitas said

"You know, from what I heard, a Lemon Sorbet tastes like cardboard after a while," Riku said

"Unless you never tried one," Vanitas said and Riku went quiet.

"Chocolate Mousse," Kairi said.

"Women and their chocolate, I'll have the same as Kairi," Sora said.

"Strawberry Sorbet," Shiki said.

"Strawberry Sorbet for me too," Xion said.

"Nothing for me," Riku said

"Alright, got that jotted down, see you guys with your order in about and/or over five minutes," Axel said as he went off.

Riku only wanted this night to be over. Everyone was talking while Riku stayed quiet. Axel came with the dessert five minutes later.

"Mmm, the Mousse tastes great," Kairi and Sora said together.

"The sorbet is good too," Xion said while Shiki nodded.

"I admit, this Lemon Sorbet is pretty tasty," Vanitas said.

Riku only rolled his eyes at Vanitas's comment but no one (except Vanitas) saw him do that.

Vanitas then had an idea. He took a spoonful of his Sorbet and flicked it at another table. The people at the other table looked at Vanitas's table but looked at Riku.

"HEY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM FLICKING FOOD AT OTHER PEOPLES' TABLES, ESPECIALLY IN PEOPLES' HAIR…ESPECIALLY MINE!" The person said. The person was actually revealed to be Larxene, who was on a date with Marluxia, who also had some Lemon Sorbet in her hair. (-evil face-)

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't do it," Riku said.

"LOOK HERE PRETTY BOY!" Larxene said right before she got up and grabbed Riku's shirt with a readied fist, she was about to punch him.

Riku shielded himself but it was too late, he got punched in the eye, his right one. Riku covered it with his hand and Xion looked at him and tried to help him. He then looked at Vanitas, who was smirking at him. Everyone around the area was looking at Riku.

Larxene on the other hand, went back to her seat to sit with Marluxia. They both shared laughs instead of looks of uncertainty and what not.

The restaurant adventure for Vanitas, Sora, and everyone else, ended right after Riku was punched in his eye. Vanitas and Sora paid the check and Vanitas gave Axel a 50 dollar tip. (If that ever existed in a place like that T.T XD)

Riku and Xion were driving home, this time it was Xion who was driving Riku home in his car. Riku was thinking to himself at the moment of silence:

_I KNEW IT! He planned this out…how was he able to contact Xion without directly coming u[ to her…I think this is what I get for punching him…or worse…WHAT I DID TO HIM IN THE FREAKIN' FOURTH GRADE! AND THE PA-_

"Riku are you okay?" Xion asked, interrupting his thinking.

"I'm alright Xion. Just hurts a bit, that's all," Riku said.

"Oh, okay," Xion said.

"Xion,"

"Yeah"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

Sora and Vanitas drove Kairi and Shiki home. Vanitas was the one driving. Vanitas and Sora then started conversation:

"Hey Van?" Sora asked.

"What is it bro?" Van said.

"What did tonight accomplish exactly?"

"It accomplished the first step to Operation: Breakup," Vanitas said with a smirk.

"I noticed Riku looked at you, do you think he found out that you arranged this to happen?"

"I noticed that too, I guess he did…but that's okay, I have more plans just in case a war starts."

"Wont he somehow rat you out?"

"He wouldn't dare because he would tell Xion EVERYTHING."

"But would he tell her about the incident in fourth grade?"

Vanitas then tightened the grip on the wheel on the car and pressed on the breaks hard enough and stopped in front of their home. His heart raced and he stayed quiet. Sora looked at him and then spoke after a long awkward moment.

"Van?" Sora asked.

"…" Vanitas didn't reply.

"Sorry okay?"

"…"

"Forget that I asked about that..."

"…"

"And forget that I mentioned it"

Vanitas only put the car to "park" and he opened the door and got out. He walked into his home and went upstairs to his bedroom. He laid down his bed and looked at the wall. He only stared at it.

**Me: Sorry it took so long to update this thing ._. school is getting in the way**

**Vanitas: About time too**

**Axel: IM 50 BUCKS RICHER! IN YOUR FACE RIKU! –insert evil face-**

**Riku: I've been robbed of my pride, my dignity, and most important of all…MY LOOKS T.T**

**Vanitas: hahahahaha never mess with me -evil face-**

**Sora: Anyway, you will learn more about the **_**Fourth Grade Incident **_**next chapter guys :D**

**Me: So yeah…how are you holding up Larxene?**

**Larxene: doin' better thanks :3**

**Me: o.o**

**Xion: o.o**

**Sora: Just a curiosity, isn't Shiki from The World Ends With You?**

**Me: Yeah but I thought it would be cool to add her cause I don't know anybody else who would look close to looking like Kairi's KH2 twin**

**Kairi: It was awesome that you featured her though :D**

**Me: Thanks Kairi :D**

**Shiki: Thanks for adding me by the way :D**

**Me: Your welcome Shiki :D**

**Vanitas: Alright enough of this gushy stuff -.-'' it's making me feel like I wanna vomit**

**Me: D: awww okay…anything for one of my faves KH:BBS charrie :D**

**Vanitas: Im your fave :D**

**Me: Yeah :D I made that viddie about you, remember?**

**Vanitas: Oh yeah :P**

**Everyone except me and Vanitas: Anyway**

**Me: Oh right right :P Well this brings a closing to this chapter, until then, I'll be typing the next chapter and I'll update when I can so don't rush me :P And this brings the end of-**

**Sora: OOOH OOOH LEMME SAY IT :DDDDD O3O**

**Me: Fine -.-''**

**Sora: And this brings an end of the chapter known as TDD or fully known as: **_**TRIPLE DATE DISASTER**_** :DDDDDDD**

**Vanitas: So anyway, review/fave, whatever your "hearts" desire but do that stuff if you want my black eye to heal and have Riku's black eye not heal –insert evil face-**

**Riku: WHA- HUH- HEY! :O**

**-lights click off-**

**Riku: AHHHHH I CANT SEE D:**

**Me and Vanitas: -evil face-**


	6. PLOOSH! Hot Chocolates, and 7 Years Ago

**Me: Sorry I didn't update D: school, club week, KH:BBS, and shtuff has been happening**

**Xion: It's okay**

**Me: Yay :D**

**Sora: Just update and type whenever you can**

**Ventus: Put more me in it :O**

**Roxas: AND ME! :O**

**Me: did you know I just realized that Larxene is a school nurse as well as a person who went on a date with Marluxia last chapter ._. I'll just make it so that name is hereditary in Larxene's family XD**

**Vanitas: Now we present to you, the worst chapter ever**

**Me: Nuuuuuu it's the saddest chapter ever D:**

**Vanitas: That too**

**Me:The two drinks that Sora and Vanitas drank are European drinks that get transported from different countries XD**_** Jupi **_**is pronounced **_**"Yoopi"**_** (like Snoopy only with a "Y") and Cockta is just another term for coke that is overused in a sugar wise way o.e **

**Xion: Good to know**

**Me: Amici = Victoria**

**Ventus: did you just say that Friends = Victory in Latin?**

**Me: Yush cause im taking Latin in school Mr. Second-Declension-Masculine-Name XD**

**Ventus: At least my name isn't as feminine or girly as Terra's**

**Terra: I HEARD THAT VEN!**

**Me: So true…I ish gonna give reviewers a mini Latin Lesson in the end :D**

**Xion: on with the chapter :P**

**XxXxX**

Vanitas didn't talk to Sora until school started. Though in the morning of Monday, Vanitas woke up earlier than his usual wake up time of 7 AM. He woke up at 6 AM and sat on his bed. He looked at the bed across from his, Sora was sleeping. Sora was snoring sleeping with a picture of Kairi in his bed. Vanitas thought that was pretty weird, hugging a picture of a girl in bed. Vanitas decided to pull a prank on Sora, after what happened a few days ago.

Vanitas gathered paper and planned it out and started thinking to himself fast before Sora woke up. _Let's see…water balloon here, thin string right here, trigger over there…voila!_ Vanitas finished thinking of a plan quickly and started setting is up. He gathered the material needed to set up after….

_**Flashback **_

"_Can I borrow your water balloons and thin but strong string?"_

"_What's in it for us?"_

"_Seeing Sora wet with his picture of Kairi…did I forget to mention that he's sleeping with it right now and that I have mysteriously put my camera on your door step?"_

"_NO YOU DID NOT FORGET AND we will do as you say for this prank sergeant Van!"_

"_Good, now don't disappoint me two man twins, or else Namine will find out the next time she comes over"_

"_Your evil"_

"_I know, so suck it up!"_

_**End flashback**_

Vanitas readied the twins at the door with the camera. He set up the timer to wake Sora up in a few seconds. 3…2…1… 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-!" PLOOSH, SNAP. Sora yelled out after he woke up and got water all over him and some on his picture of Kairi.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo, KAIRI PICTURE! SPEAK TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," Sora said out of agony.

"Dude, you can see the real Kairi in school!," Vanitas said

"Meh your right, besides, since today is Valentine's Day, I can take Kairi out," Sora said

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Vanitas asked

"Ummmm uhhhhh DON'T KILL MEEEEEE," Sora cried out.

Vanitas sat in a corner of the room. Roxas and Ventus left before anything was about to happen. Sora looked at Vanitas and knew he upset him.

"Van I'm sorry for the bajillionth time! I know you haven't got over what happen but you have to face it! Things happen!" Sora told him.

Vanitas didn't listen to Sora. He was in his own little world of flashbacks, going back 7 years ago…

**Flashback **

"_Hey Vanitas, do you know what today is!" young Sora chimed._

"_For you to leave me alone!" a young Vanitas retorted_

"_Nooooo, its Valentine's Day! I might finally give Kairi a card! Cause we're friends and stuff…Van?"_

"_What?"_

"_Who are you gonna give a card to?"_

"_I don't know and I don't care"_

"_You know, Selphie HAS been looking at you for a while"_

"_So?"_

"_What about Xion then. You know! A friendly card! And make it anonymous too!"_

"_Fine but I guess she would want one from me cause I'm her "best" friend"_

"_YEAH!"_

**End flashback**

Vanitas finally spoke after the long silence of a flashback.

"You know what, your right, I have to get over it," Vanitas said after a sigh.

"THAT'S RIGHT! Now let's get ready for school!" Sora said

"Alright but first things first!" Vanitas said with a smirk and Sora looked at him.

"NOOOO VAN NO NO VAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING VAN VAN NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora yelled out but it was too late. Vanitas uploaded the picture of Sora with a sock in his mouth and the balloon prank onto a website and sent it to the journalism crew of their high school.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR VAN!" Sora yelled at Vanitas.

"You mentioned THE day today and I needed to get back at you. Did I need a better reason," Vanitas said with an evil tone. Sora only grumbled.

**XxXxX**

Xion got ready to go to school but then remembered something that happened 7 years ago…

**Flashback**

"_Hey Vanitas, Sora, who are you guys going to give a card to?" a young Xion asked_

"_Kairi!" young Sora said with joy_

"_Vanitas, what about you?" young Xion asked_

"_I don't know and I don't care." young Vanitas said_

"_Of course," young Xion said_

**End flashback**

She went out of her home to see Riku outside, holding a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. Xion ran up to him and hugged him. Riku kissed her on the cheek and handed her the roses and chocolates.

"So how've you been my princess," Riku said as he bowed down to his girlfriend.

"Doing fine my prince," Xion said and curtsied to him like a princess.

Riku smiled until Xion said something that broke his smile into a frown.

"Hey look, its Vanitas and Sora," Xion said.

Vanitas and Sora caught up to them. They also brought Roxas, Ventus, and Namine along.

"Hey everyone," Xion told them.

"Hi," Riku said.

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" Sora said with joy.

They all walked to school and Vanitas stayed in the group surprisingly enough. He started remembering the awful day…

**Flashback: 7 years ago**

"_Sora, does my card look okay?" young Vanitas asked his twin brother._

_It was a picture of a poorly drawn flower on the cover with a note that said "Happy Valentine's Day Friend"_

"_That's uhhh great Van! She is totally gonna like it!" young Sora told him but hesitated at the "great" part._

"_LAIR! You hesitated at "great"!" Vanitas said_

"_I'M SORRY!" Sora yelled at him._

"_Anyway, let's go"_

_Young Vanitas didn't sign his name…or he forgot to. He put it on young Xion's desk to await the verdict and went next to Sora._

**End Flashback**

The group made it to school and as Vanitas entered the school, he noticed a pair of eyes staring at him.

"What do you want Selphie," Vanitas asked without looking at her.

"Your love," Selphie told him.

"Nothing is EVER gonna happen between us Selphie"

"Your only denying what your heart says about me"

"Your only insane, that's what my heart tells me about you"

Selphie lost words and stared at him. She rose her hand to slap and just as she was about to slap him, Vanitas caught her wrist. He dropped it and walked away. He needed to get ready for his next prank on Riku.

Vanitas smiled to himself when he started to do his prank. His prank was very basic but very evil. Vanitas took a box of chocolates and put it on Riku's desk. He added a special ingredient to it. He then wrote a note on the box that said:

_Riku, I just love-love-love-love YOU! I never really spoke to you but I know you from school._

_-One of your Fangirls~~~_

Vanitas ran to his seat before Riku saw him. He sat in the back while Riku sat in the front. He waited for Riku to come in and open it. A smirk landed on Vanitas's face as soon as Riku entered the classroom.

Riku came in with Xion at his side with Sora and Kairi behind them. Sora and Kairi made kissy faces at each other. Riku looked at the box of chocolates and the note on it. He didn't think Vanitas would stoop very low to give him chocolates with a random note but the note on it was convincing enough to sound as if it were from a fangirl. Riku could never resist gifts from anonymous fans. He opened the box and popped a chocolate in his mouth. It was as sweet as a chocolate chip cookie but then it grew warmer and warmer and in a few seconds, hotter and hotter.

"HOT HOT HOT IT !"

Xion only looked at him and Sora couldn't help but gasp.

"Riku! Your face it _RED!" _Xion yelled.

"Quick! Get him a coolant!" Sora yelled.

"Here, give him my water!" Selphie said, giving the unopened water bottle to Sora.

"Riku drink this!" Sora said, handing the bottle to Riku.

Riku only shook his head and ran out of the room, looking for an ice cream vending machine. He fund one and stuck 100 munny in it. Out came an Oreo ice cream and as soon as Riku opened it and put it in his mouth, his tongue cooled down. Steam was coming out of his mouth, as if he breathed fire. He went to Nurse Larxene's office to get a treatment on his tongue that has a burn spot. As soon as she saw him, she invited him in and asked him a couple of questions while treating his burned tongue.

"My sister, Larxene, was on a date with her boyfriend, Marluxia, a few nights ago. She said a boy with silver hair named Riku threw something at her, is this true." Nurse Larxene asked.

"No ma'am, I was enjoying a dinner with my girlfriend," Riku said

"I don't really believe you but I'm not as rough as my sister. There, your done now leave!" She hissed at him after a nice tone went sour.

Riku left the office went back to class. He knew Vanitas was behind it after his tongue started to burn. He stayed quiet for the rest of the day. Vanitas, who was in almost every class with Riku, smirked every time. Riku started to plan something…a plan that he would regret but worth it to make Vanitas stop his foolishness against him.

**XxXx**

Xion on the other hand didn't stay as quiet but daydreamed in class about the memory from 7 years ago.

**Flashback**

_A card was on her desk, a poorly drawn flower with a note on top:_

_-Happy Valentine's Day, Friend-_

_No name or signature was on it but Xion showed it to Vanitas and Sora who had Riku with them but didn't care for girls at the time._

"_Hey Sora, Vanitas, someone gave me a card with a flower on it" young Xion told her two friends._

"_What do you make of it then?" young Sora asked while Vanitas only stared._

"_I don't know but it's not really a card I would use on a 10 year old. This flower looks like it was drawn by a 5 year old" young Xion said truthfully._

_**End Flashback**_

Xion stopped remembering after that. She went on with her day, eating lunch and listening to the boring teachers of each class.

**XxXx**

Vanitas on the other hand remembered more than what Xion had remembered. Vanitas never listened in class and always fell asleep. As he was sleeping through every class, he would dream about the incident that happened 7 years ago…

**Flashback**

_After young Xion put the flower in her book bag in her cubby square in class and left for recess, young Vanitas stayed behind but hid as soon as he realized that a young Riku stayed and started to rummage through young Xion's bag to find the card._

_Vanitas encountered the 11 year old who was in their class. _

"_What are you doing?" young Vanitas asked arrogantly._

"_I'm finding that poorly drawn flower card that Xion has so I can rip it up and make fun of the loser who made it." Riku said without realizing who he was talking to until he turned around._

"_YOUR GONNA WHAT? YOUR NOT GONNA RIP UP ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO THE OTHER KIDS!" young Vanitas shouted._

"_Playing the loser hero your never gonna be eh Vanitas. No wonder everyone is afraid of you! You mess up everything when it comes to a problem, causing a kid to get hurt at some point and make fun of them later! And let me guess, you made the card for Xion didn't you!" Riku said with an evil tone_

"_N-no! I'm not that kind of person!" Vanitas defended_

"_You hesitated!" young Riku said._

_Young Riku took the card, ripped it, and ran out the door to catch up with the kids at recess. Vanitas stayed in the room. He looked out the window and noticed Riku talking a crowd of kids. He noticed Xion's face was looking at Vanitas's face through the window. Recess was over before Vanitas knew it._

_When Xion came in and confronted Vanitas. Her face was mad with rage. Vanitas didn't know what was going on until she spoke._

"_WHY DID YOU DO IT!" young Xion started to yell_

"_Do what?" young Vanitas asked, not knowing what's going on_

"_DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"_

"_I'm not playing dumb! What did I do?"_

"_YOU RIPPED MY CARD!"_

"_HOW DO YOU HAVE EVIDENCE THAT I DID IT!" Vanitas started to yell, getting mad_

"_RIKU TOLD ME AND A BUNCH OF KIDS!"_

"_WHAT DID HE TELL YOU THEN!"_

"_HE SAID HE SAW YOU GOING THROUGH MY BOOK BAG AND RIPPED THE CARD IN HALF!"_

"_HE'S LYING! I WOULD NEVER STOOP THAT LOW TO GET SOMEONE MAD!"_

"_OH YEAH!"_

"_YEAH!"_

"_Then why weren't you at recess…" Xion asked him in a less yelling way_

"_because everyone would leave the park area seeing as they're afraid of me! Nobody ever wants to go near "Vanitas the kid who makes kids cry" or the "Yellow eyed freak"!" Vanitas said, his face turning red and tears about to form on his face._

_Young Xion only looked at him._

_Young Vanitas didn't want to stay there and argue with Xion. He ran to the bathroom after he asked the teacher if he can go. He started to cry in one of the stalls…_

**End Flashback**

Vanitas woke up to realize a tear went down his face. _Was I…crying, _he questioned in his thoughts. _I never wanted to be known as a bully… It happened on the first day of pre-school. Someone bothered Sora and was bullying him so I helped him…then everyone became afraid me if they messed with Sora or me…_

Vanitas stopped thinking and went back to school mode. He smiled about what happened 7 years ago, trying to forget the tension that happened at the time. If he never found out about what happened when Riku ripped the card, he would have never known what Riku was like. He then knew why Riku lied by saying that Vanitas did all the bad stuff. Riku never liked him and Vanitas is now getting back at him for all those times and the black eye and threat.

**XxXx**

**Me: I am NEVER writing a long chapter again! DX**

**Sora: Good to know. You can keep the chapters a bit shorter until something major comes. XD**

**Me: You mean Riku's plan? :o**

**Sora: Yeah! :D**

**Me: Oh okay :3**

**Vanitas: You know what; this chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…**

**Me: I was the one who typed it XDX**

**Vanitas: What about the Mini Latin Lesson?**

**Me: I ALMOST FORGOT :OOOO SHPANK YOU VAN :DDDD**

**Mini Latin Lesson:**

**First Declension Words: (Feminine words with the exception of one of them XD)**

**Porta,Portae: Gate (not port but we get port from it)**

**Nauta,Nautae: Sailor (the exception word cause sailors were men before)**

**Terra,Terrae: Land, Earth (lmao Terra XDDD)**

**Aqua, Aqua(?): Water (question mark means "im not sure about the second word" cause I didn't get to that word yet :P)**

**Second Declension Masculine Words:**

**Ventus, Vent****i****(?): Wind (pronounced "Wentus" cause in Latin, the "V" makes a "W" sound)**

**(all the other words are more religious so that's a no no)**

**Me: End of Mini Latin Lesson :DDDD but a thisrd declension worf is "Nox, Noctis" meaning "night"**

**Ventus: I feel sorry for Terra but you can't help but laugh at it**

**Me: I agree XD**

**Terra: Veeeennn, Neeeooooo!**

**Me & Ven: SORRY!**

**Xion: It's gonna be a while before the next chapter is up…**

**Me: It is because right now im having Writers block and school DX**

**Roxas: That sucks D:**

**Me: It does and I have to make the next chapter shorter too…**

**Roxas: So true…**

**Me: By the way, when Terra said "Neo", that's a nickname for my youtube name, not my real name; my youtube is on my FanFiction page.**

**Roxas: lol **

**Me: -rolleyes-**

**Vanitas: Feel free to review and/or favorite this story and help suggest an idea for the next chapter.**

**Rules and guidelines about it: **

**ONE IDEA PER PERSON**

**CREDIT WILL BE GIVEN TO THE PERSON (OR PEOPLE) WHO SUGGESTED THE IDEA(S) CHOSEN**

**MIGHT USE SOME OF THE IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS OR PUT THEM ALL INTO ONE**

**Me: Have fun :D**

**Xion: Don't forget about reviewing and/or favoriting!**

**Vanitas: I said that already**

**Xion: Just making sure**

**Riku: ANYWAY! BYE!**

**Me, Vanitas, & Xion: PARTY POOPER! -turns off lights again and laugh evilly with evil faces-**

**Riku: Nuuuuu I can't see D:**

**Me and Vanitas: MUAHAHAHAHA! **

**Me: Schiao until next chapter**


	7. Foodfights, Texts, and Whole lot of Hell

**Me: Hiiiiiiiii im so sowy DX**

**Ven and Roxas: You still didn't add us as much -.-'' **

**Me: DX**

**Vanitas: Anyway, we like the suggestions that were made. Credit goes to…..puppylove98162 for the suggestion.**

**Xion: On with the story now**

**XxXxX**

Vanitas woke up with a triumphant smile on his face. He woke up pretty early on Friday for someone who sleeps a lot. Sora was still sleeping but Vanitas decided to keep the next prank or situation/dilemma for Riku.

"Sora! Vanitas! Ven! Roxas! Come down here for an announcement!" Their mother yelled.

"COMING!" All the boys yelled.

All the boys came down as soon as they were dressed for school. Their mother looked at them with a nice warm smile. The boys' mother was pretty young but not old. She was one of those mothers who do concern for their children but lets them do whatever they want as long as they stay out of trouble.

"Boys, I told you I have an announcement like I said," their mother told them.

"Don't let it be another baby," Sora said.

"It's not."

"Then what is it!" Roxas spoke out.

"I'll tell you. Our neighbor's kid needs a place to stay." Their mother told them.

"Okay…and?" Ven said.

"Their kid needs to stay somewhere because the parents need to go on a business trip." Their mother continued.

"I can't wait to play video games with the guy, how about you Ven!" Roxas told him.

"There is only one slight problem with that Roxas dear."

"Huh?" Roxas said, confused.

"I'm not going to be the only female in this household now." Their mother announced.

"Then…who's staying at our house?" Ven said, trembling a bit, hoping she's not going to say the name what he thinks she's going to say.

"Namine"

Roxas' and Ventus' jaws dropped as Vanitas and Sora burst out laughing. Vanitas couldn't wait to embarrass his younger brothers in front of Namine.

"Anyway, time for you boys to get to school." Their mom told them.

**XxXxX**

Xion got ready for school and met Riku outside. The two of them smiled at each other and were off to the corner to meet the other guys.

**XxXxX**

Sora and Vanitas, without their younger pair of brothers, met up with Xion and Riku. Riku looked at Vanitas and Vanitas glared at him. Riku shivered while Sora looked at his twin. All of a sudden, Sora's phone rings…

**(A/N:Italicized bold means music, ringtones, and other random stuff XD)**

"_**Every time you wanna play, turn me up all the wa**_**-. "** Sora quickly took out his phone and answered.

"H-hullo?" Sora asked

"_SORA YOUR BROTHER NEVER TAKES MY CALLS_!" the person shouted.

"What the hell? Selphie? How did you get my number?" Sora asked.

"_A __**friend**__ gave it to me_," Selphie answered back.

"What do you want?" Sora asked another question.

"_Your brother_," She answers back.

Sora turns to his twin and hands him the phone.

"It's for you," Sora told Vanitas. Vanitas could only stare at it. He reluctantly took the phone and then answered it:

"What the hell you want stalker," he told her.

"_WHY DO YOU NEVER PICK UP YOUR PHONE_!" Selphie yelled at him.

"Cause I knew you wouldn't stop calling me," Vanitas said.

"_I sent at least 100 messages for you to call me!" _Selphie said.

"What the hell?" Vanitas said and then checked his phone to see if it was true and it was. He then turned back to the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM?" Vanitas yelled.

"_No I don't but you're the one with the problem because you don't wanna pick up your phone!"_Selphie said. She continued to ramble on and on. Vanitas couldn't handle it anymore so he closed the phone and handed it back to Sora.

"Change your ringtone cause that was the scariest thing I have ever heard next to you having a girlfriend," Vanitas told his twin.

"HEY!" Sora pouted. The others began to laugh as they went on their way to school.

**XxXxX**

The starting of first period would always be a bore for Vanitas. It was Health class with Mr. Vexen. Vanitas was seated in the back and he always slept in that class and always got a detention. He never served it so it piled up to even more detentions. How many did Vanitas have from this class? At the most, 101 detention slips. He would shove the detentions in his locker or in his bag.

But this morning in first period was different. Vanitas texted his younger brothers, Roxas (who was with Ven in the library for study hall), for the next plan against Riku…

(**A/N: texts will be in bold**)

**Vanitas: Yo! Two-men-army,assemble for next plan against silver-haired gender-bender.**

**Roxas/Ven: Bro are you talking about Dr. Mansex the principle?**

**Vanitas: NO!**

**Roxas/Ven: …Zexion?**

**Vanitas: RIKU!**

**Roxas/Ven: Ohhhhhhh…what plan you thinking of?**

**Vanitas: You two sit at two separate tables but close to Riku's and mine tables at lunch and I'll explain later**

**Roxas/Ven: Is there a catch?**

**Vanitas: You can't sit with your **_**girlfriend**_

**Roxas/Ven: damn…WAIT SHES NOT OUR GIRLFRIEND!**

**Vanitas: And she won't be if she finds out your little **_**"hobby"**_

**Roxas/Ven: just another thing?**

**Vanitas: yeah, what?**

**Roxas/Ven: Did you see Sora on the front page of the school newspaper. It's priceless XDDD**

**Vanitas: Don't EVER use emoticons on me…and yes, I did. It is priceless. I sent it.**

**Roxas/Ven: We gotta go, Mansex is our Study Hall teacher and he's checking if we're studying**

**Vanitas: THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TEXTING ME FOR?**

**Roxas/Ven: YOU SENT US THE DA- you know what, bye.**

Vanitas closed his phone and snickered. Before he knew it, the bell rang for Vanitas' next class. He looked at Xion and smiled as she got up. His smile turned into a frown after Riku appeared next to her.

**XxXxX**

After a few period classes of texting his own younger brothers, Vanitas finally has his lunch period. Vanitas had Lunch A as well as Roxas, Ven, Namine, Xion, and Riku. Sora had Lunch B with other people.

Roxas and Ven sat at two separate tables, away from Namine but close to Riku. Namine sat at a table alone, waiting for Roxas and Ven to come. Instead, she had another visitor, Vanitas.

"Hey Namine," Vanitas said with a tone no one would like and a smirk.

"Oh, hi Vanitas…what brings you to the table?" Namine asked while looking to see if Roxas and Ventus were coming.

"Because you're staying at our house and all, there are some _things _you should _know_…" Vanitas said with a smirk.

"O...kay? I'm listening…"Namine said and Vanitas started to explain to her.

**XxXxX**

Roxas looked at Vanitas and started to turn red. Ven noticed him and started to talk to him.

"Hey! Bro! What's wrong?" Ven asked.

"_THAT!"_Roxas said and pointed to Vanitas talking to Namine.

"This is no time to get jealous," Ven tried to calm his brother. Then Ven looked to Vanitas who was holding Namine's hand and kissing it.

"OH HELL NO! THAT'S IT!" Ven said and he threw some kid's pizza at Vanitas.

**XxXxX**

Vanitas, who kissed a rosy cheeked Namine's hand, saw the pizza and dodged it. Namine on the other hand, was frightened of the pizza and decided to hide under the table.

Riku saw that happen and then as he came up to Vanitas and "accidentally" spilled milk on his head full of black, spiky, hair. Vanitas got really pissed off and this and took ranch and put it down Riku's shirt. Riku squealed like a little girl. The all of a sudden…

"FOOD FIGHT!" some random kid yelled. All of a sudden, the teens in the cafeteria started throwing food everywhere.

Xion decided to join in on the fight. She picked up a tray and some food and threw it at some kids. One of them being Roxas getting hit in the hair with pizza.

"NOOO! MY HAIR!" Roxas yelled. He then threw the next piece of food at someone.

Vanitas threw his food at Riku. Riku saw him and threw him with food. It hit Vanitas on his back. Vanitas and Riku had a food war against each other, flooding each other with cafeteria food.

"TIME OUT!" Vanitas yelled at Riku to pause for one minute. Vanitas then threw food at Ven, who also got hit in the hair.

Ven and Roxas then saw Namine sitting under the table, covering herself with a tray as two boys, Marluxia and Xaldin, were chucking food at her. The two boys raged and came up to the two guys and punched them. The twins then came to sit next to Namine under the table.

Riku and Vanitas passed each other weird looks about that moment and then started to throw food at each other. The moment was joyous until Dr. Xemnas, the principal, came in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Xemnas yelled. Everyone stopped throwing food at each other.

Vanitas then looked to Xion, who was covered in food, and smiled. Riku on the other hand, was glaring at Vanitas. He knew that he would have to question Vanitas' younger twin brothers about this…

**XxXxX**

At the end of the school day, a food covered Vanitas, Xion, and un-food-covered Sora walked together minus Riku. Riku had afterschool soccer practice.

"Sounds like you two had fun during lunch," Sora told them.

"It was a food fight, whaddaya expect?" Vanitas and Xion said in unison. They then looked at each other and then looked away. Their cheeks turned a little red at that moment.

Sora smiled at that moment. Then he thought of something at the same time…_I wonder what Roxas, Ven, and Namine are up to…_

**XxXxX**

"I don't know what _hell _you're talkin about!" Ven and Roxas said as they were walking home with Namine and a follower.

"You _know _EXACTLY what I'm talking about!" Riku told them.

"Dude, can you just leave us alone!" Ven told Riku.

"Now don't do anything rash to sweet and innocent Namine." Riku said.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Roxas yelled at him.

"C'mon Roxas lets just go, mom might get worried," Ven said.

"Fine…Let's go home guys," Roxas said and walked ahead as the others caught up.

Riku smirked as they left. He had the perfect idea on how to get something out of the twins.

**XxXxX**

"Where have you three been!" someone exclaimed.

"Mom we had after school so we had to stay in school," Ven said.

"That doesn't mean that it takes one hour to get home!" their mother said.

A clean Vanitas and moderately clean Sora were overhearing the conversation. A moment later the conversation between the three teens and the mom ended.

**XxXxX**

Xion took a shower when she got home to wash off the food. She was then in her bedroom, looking over her photo albums while music was playing. A lot of the photos were of her and Riku on their dates, friend hangouts, and parties. As she flipped through her album, she saw pictures of younger versions of herself and Vanitas, along with Sora and Kairi in the background.

In the picture, young Xion was laughing and smiling with a yellow sundress and a sunhat on. Next to her was Vanitas in a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt, sort of smiling, because Sora and Kairi were pulling the corners of his mouth to make him smile. Xion remembered that the photo was taken during a picnic when they were all 8 years old.

Xion smiled and continued to look at the photo. She then looked at her calendar and gasped at one of the days. She then looked at her phone and began to dial a number.

**XxXxX**

The home phone rang inside the home of Vanitas, Sora, Roxas, and Ven. As they heard the phone, they all made a mad dash for it. It continuously rings as the boys fought over on who gets to answer. Namine was sitting on the couch, looking at the fighting boys while the boys' mother then just took the phone and answered it.

"Hello, to whom may I be speaking to," their mother asked the person who called.

"_Xion,"_ Xion answered

"Xion?…XION! It has been such a long time since you came over! What brings you to call us?" their mother asked.

"_Can you put me on speaker for everyone to hear what I gotta say?"_ Xion asked back.

"Sure!" the boys' mother said and she put the phone on speaker for everyone to hear what Xion has to say.

"Now shoot the question right away." The mom said as the boys and girl listened intently.

"_In a couple of days there is a school picnic event and I'm in charge of the cookies being baked but I didn't have enough time and I can't really do this alone. I have to bake at least two-thousand cookies for all the guests coming in. Will you guys come tomorrow to help?"_ Xion pleaded.

"YES!" Roxas, Ven, and Sora all exclaimed immediately simultaneously.

"Alright boys, and Namine, you can go," the boys' mother said.

"_Thanks guys! Come by my house at around two pm. Be prepared to make a thousand cookies! BYE!"_ Xion exclaimed and hung up the phone.

"Bye Xion!" Everyone in the room exclaimed.

Vanitas didn't say 'bye' but then he thought of something that popped into his mind.

"How the _hell _are we gonna bake cookies when we don't even know how to make our own lunches?" Vanitas asked in an annoyed tone.

Vanitas gave his brothers strange looks. Sora, Ventus, and Roxas gave each other looks of uncertainty and fear. They all then looked at Namine and their own mother.

**XxXxX**

Xion was excited to call the boys over to help bake the cookies for the picnic. She put down her phone and looked at the old photo. She then called Kairi to help as well…

**XxXxX**

**Me: That brings a wrap for Chapter 7**

**Vanitas: Oh joy, cookies.**

**Me: THAT'S RIGHT! 8D**

**Ven: you made Riku scary back there.**

**Me: I know…but it gives the story a dramatic effect XD**

**Roxas: ANYWAY…at least you added more of me and Namine…and Ven.**

**Ven: HEY! D:**

**Vanitas: Quit your crying.**

**Sora: how was I 'moderately' clean?**

**Me: Vanitas took a shower cause he had food all over himself and you didn't :P**

**Xion: Just to clear up on puppylove98162's suggestion, it was to have Riku 'accidentally' spill food on Van.**

**Van: Riku seems like he's gonna do something evil to the blondes in a few chapters.**

**Sora: OH YEAH! No pranks or things against Riku for next chapter cause we're all goin to Xion's house to bake cookies! :D**

**Me: Another thing, I don't think I need any more suggestions…for now…because I have ideas now circulating in my head :3**

**Vanitas: weird…**

**Me: what?**

**Vanitas: Riku isn't here…**

**Me: O_O**

**Xion: o.o**

**Me: Just in case you're wondering, I don't think my chapters will be any shorter DX I'm in a Tron phase now and I can't wait for the new Tron movie coming out in December XD OH! And Sora's rongtone is the song 'Shake It' by Sakis. It has no relation to metrostation**

**Sora: So bye, review, fave, whatever it is you wanna do, just stay tuned for next chapter 8D**

**-maniacallaughterisheard-**

**Everyone in chat: O.O –hides-**


	8. Trees, Cookies, and Fluffiness

**Me: Because it was Thanksgiving weekend, I managed to update XD YAY! And im so pleased about the reviews too :3 Feel free to ask me any questions about the story if you don't understand something :D**

**Vanitas: Good**

**Ven: Huzzah for cookies 8D**

**Sora: YUSH! 8D**

**Roxas: Chocolate chip please! XD**

**Namine: You boys are lucky that I know how to cook, as well as Xion and Kairi**

**Kairi: lol TRUE XD**

**Xion: you would've blown the place boys**

**Sora: STORY! :D**

**XxXxX**

The boys, and Namine, made it to Xion's house, like Xion said, at 2 pm. They came inside and they all saw two girls, Kairi and Xion.

"KAIRI!" Sora exclaimed and ran up to her to give her a kiss but she stopped him as she put a finger on his lips.

"No kisses yet Sora, you need to get serious to bake two-thousand cookies for tomorrow," Kairi told Sora in a serious tone as she smiled.

"Awwwww," Sora said.

Everyone was led to the kitchen where they would have to work on the two-thousand cookies. As they entered the kitchen, Sora's phone rang.

"_**RAIN FALLS QUICKLY WETTING MY HAIR, AND YO-" **_Sora quickly grabbed his phone and answered. **(A/N- Song is Sweet Tangerine by The Hush Sound)**

"Hello?" Sora bravely answered.

"_VANITAS ARE YOU ANSWERING YOUR BROTHER'S PHONE,"_ it was Selphie.

Vanitas pushed Sora away with a wicked smile and took his brother's phone.

"No, this is Sora, I answered my phone Selphie, what is it," Vanitas said with a wicked grin. He and Sora sounded A LOT alike…

"_WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER! I DON'T SEE HIM IN HIS ROOM!"_ Selphie said.

Vanitas paused and put the phone on speaker. Selphie repeated what she said and then fits of giggles trying be covered had started.

"Selphie, how do you know that _Vanitas _isn't in our room?" Vanitas said with a smirk but tried not to make it obvious.

"_I'm sitting in the tree that's next to your house that has a branch closest your room,"_ Selphie said.

Vanitas closed the phone, not wanting to hear her voice anymore. He turned to everyone.

"She has serious issues about me, doesn't she," He said and everyone nodded. Vanitas then turned to Sora and handed him his phone.

"Change your damn ringtone, it's still weird," Vanitas told his brother. Sora pouted to him while he glared at him. Everyone started to laugh.

**XxXxX**

Everyone gathered the items needed to bake cookies. There was one ingredient missing, _vanilla_. Xion then looked in the pantry and saw the Vanilla all the way at the top. She grabbed a chair, pulled it into the pantry, stood on it, and tried reach it.

Vanitas behind her and stood there, leaning against the side of the pantry and checked his watch. He waited for the moment Xion would fall.

Xion finally reached the vanilla and she grabbed it, she fell off the chair. Vanitas came in to catch her but instead, Xion fell on his back. Xion, knowing she fell on top of Vanitas, turned very red as she got off of him.

"You should be more careful Xion," Vanitas told her as he got up.

"Right," Xion said.

**XxXxX**

The cookie recipe everyone was baking had enough cookie batter to make 5 dozen medium sized cookies. There were already 3 bowls for the cookie recipe because everyone was working simultaneously in pairs or groups: Roxas, Ven, and Namine; Sora and Kairi; Xion and Vanitas.

Because there were so many people in the kitchen, they would collide each other with flour, eggs, or batter at a couple of points. Roxas, Ven, and Namine would make more messes because the boys were very klutzy whenever Namine was near them. They would break eggs, cover people in flour, or mess up the recipe.

Sora and Kairi were close to that group but they kept their distance. Sora and Kairi were doing moderately good at baking cookies.

Xion and Vanitas' group did the worst out of all of them. Because Vanitas had no idea how to bake, he destroyed at least 10 dozen worth of cookies-2 bowls. Xion was teaching Vanitas how to do everything.

"Hey Xion, can we turn on music?" Sora and Kairi asked together.

"Sure, just turn on the radio or plug my iPod in," Xion answered back.

Ven and Roxas came with Xion's iPod and plugged it in. They looked for a song to play. They found one. A woman starting singing:

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard_

_and they're like_

_it's betta than yours_

_damn right, it's betta than yours_

_I can teach but I have to char-_

The song just stops to turn to a more to a rock with men instead. Roxas and Ven nodded their heads like a rock band.

**XxXxX**

As that song was on repeat for the last hour, a lot of mishaps happened. Roxas accidentally bumped into Namine with a bowl of cracked eggs. Sora slipped on some batter that was spilled. Kairi fell on top of Sora but with flour. Ven just spilled batter and got covered in it.

After 3 hours, only one-thousand cookies were made. Xion told everyone who had mishaps in the last few minutes to get clean while she and Vanitas cleaned the kitchen for the next round.

Vanitas found a song. He and Xion had an obsession with this song after they watched Men in Black and Men in Black II. Vanitas sang along with it

_Come-come on  
Come on, come-come on-on  
(MIB)  
{The black suits comin'}  
{The black suits comin'}  
I'm comin', I'm comin', I'm comin', I'm comin'_

I am the man in black  
I'm back breakin' the back of the random attacker  
So can the flack, yo'  
I'm dangerous, I've been trained to bust  
When a stranger fuss, tryin' to endanger us  
Praise me, y'all, don't nothin' phaze me, y'all  
When they see me they gage be all crazy y'all  
They say I'm a myth, trust me if somebody rip  
Out of the depths of your imagination appears Will Smith  
Black suit, the black shades, the black shoes  
Black tie with the black attitude  
New style, black Raybans, I'm stunnin', man  
New hotness, pitch black, 600, man  
Don't you understand, what you thought I wouldn't come again  
Leave you hangin' without bringin' you the fun again  
Tanglin' with the alien scum again  
Mind your manners or the black suits runnin' in…..

Vanitas started dancing based on the beat. Xion started laughing and joined him. She hadn't this much fun when she started dating Riku. As the two teens were dancing and singing as they were cleaning, they collided with each other, this time Xion on the bottom. They both turned red. They both got up to see 5 other teens smiling with fits of giggles at them.

"Whoa Vanitas who knew you were a player, even when she has a boyfriend," Roxas and Ven said as they smirked. Then they realized what they said and they started pleading for forgiveness from their older brother.

"Too late," Vanitas said with a smirk but his face burned. Xion on the other hand, face burned with red of embarrassment.

**XxXxX**

There were more cookie mishaps after that, more with Vanitas than the others. Ven and Roxas would just normally spill eggs and flour while Sora would just mess up the ingredients. Vanitas had a whole lot of trouble. He would bump into the other groups while holding three ingredients at once. He would drop them, spill them, or spill them on himself and Xion. Everyone didn't know what was happening to Vanitas.

"Vanitas are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Vanitas said.

"Okay…," Sora said

The other one-thousand cookies were done. All of the cookies were then stored in containers and away in the pantry. There were also some extra cookies for everyone to have. Xion then called Vanitas from behind. He turned to her.

"Yeah, Xion," He said as his heart pounded.

"Vanitas, would you and the others come to the picnic tomorrow?" Xion asked.

"Ummmm yeah I guess," Vanitas replied back.

"And after that, do you want to hang out, just me and you, like the old times," she said a bit sheepishly.

"Sure," Vanitas said.

"Great!" Xion said, brightening up from her embarrassment.

**XxXxX**

Everyone went back home. Sora and Vanitas were then in their room, discussing about the tree.

"How do we get rid of the tree?" Sora asked.

"We can get rid of the branches first," Vanitas said.

"Good idea," Sora said.

After that, there was a long pause between the two brothers.

"I think I'm falling for her man," Vanitas said, banging his head against the door.

"Who? Selphie?" Sora asked.

"Hell NO! Not that stalker!"

"Xion?"

"Yeah…"

"Ouch, that sucks, in love with your best friend aka your enemy's girlfriend."

"I know and that's a problem…"

**XxXxX**

Vanitas looked around the house to exact his revenge against the twins about their comment at Xion's house. He then found Namine.

"Hey, Namine," Vanitas said.

"Yeah…Vanitas," Namine said, a bit unsure.

"Do you want me to tell you a _little _secret Ven and Roxas have," Vanitas said with a smirk.

Ven and Roxas came downstairs to see Vanitas whispering something to Namine. Namine went wide eyed and turned to the two blonds, her face was red. Vanitas smirked at them.

"YOU PERVERTS!" She yelled and threw a pillow at them and ran to the guest bedroom where she was staying.

"What did you tell her?" Ven said, glaring at his brother.

"The _little _secret. This is why you don't mess with me," Vanitas said.

Ven looked at his twin and they knew sooner or later that Namine would eventually know their secret. They went upstairs to apologize to Namine.

**XxXxX**

The twins knocked on Namine's door. No answer came from it. They knocked again but no answer. They came inside to see Namine sleeping with her sketchbook in her hands.

The two blondes slipped the sketchbook away from her and flipped through it and saw her drawings. They were all of her, Ven, and Roxas.

The last picture came up and it was of the two boys. They were holding something while a little Namine smaller and a bit farther from them. The boys realized that she took that secret personally. The two blondes hugged her and saw that she woke up. Ven and Roxas asked for her forgiveness nonstop while hugging her. They were on the verge of crying. She looked at the boys and then spoke.

"Fine I forgive you guys…but don't do that again, okay," Namine said

"Okay," The boys said as they continued to hug her with happiness.

**XxXxX**

Vanitas and Sora looked through a small hole on the door where the 3 blondes were.

"Mission accomplished?" Sora asked in a whisper.

"Mission accomplished…but you know they'll do anything for the girl…except take her out on a date," Vanitas whispered back with a smirk.

"What about you and Xion?" Sora asked.

"That's what Operation: Break Up is for, brother," Vanitas said.

Sora looked at him with his goofy smile on his face.

"Now c'mon, we got a tree to kill," Vanitas said.

The two brothers went outside with tools to cut the tree down.

**XxXxX**

**Me: sorry, I thought this chapter was gonna be better DX –phails-**

**Vanitas: It wasn't half bad actually**

**Sora: Yeah! Vanitas finally knows that he's in love with Xion :D**

**Vanitas: Who says im in **_**love **_**with her**

**Me: It's in the story :P**

**Ven: At least Namine likes us**

**Me: Such fluffiness XD**

**Roxas: Yeah! All we need to do is to take her out on a date**

**Ven: Which will probably be in a few chapters 8D**

**Vanitas: Then me and Sora will bother you. Bother as in stalk…**

**Me: Proper Grammar Van XD**

**Vanitas: XP**

**Sora: It would be your first date Ven and Roxas**

**Xion: OH! And before the Author forgets, tell them the idea you have! :D**

**Me: Idea?**

**Xion: IDEA!**

**Me: OH! That idea :D**

**Xion: Yeah :D**

**Me: I'm thinking of making a new fanfic after or during Operation: Break Up**

**Namine: What it is?**

**Me: Well uhhhhh It has to do with you (Namine)**

**Namine: and?**

**Me: XD Not telling XD**

**Namine: Okay…**

**Xion: Review/Fave or something :D do whatever you like :)**

**Me: But Before I finish my actual rant, I am starting to like Riku, Sora, and Roxas all equally because of one of the 'stories' I read XDX It's not really a story because it's basically a story where you experience high school with the KH charries XD It's in my favorites section ;) But I love Vanitas more :D**

**Xion: But again, bye and try to do the thing I said XD**


	9. Operation: Help Vanitas!

**Me: WINTER VACATION FTW XD**

**Sora: More updating :D This is another chapter with no Riku torture**

**Me: YUP!**

**Sora: Weird, usually Xion would be saying "on with the story"**

**Me: Oh well**

**Sora: …**

**Me: How's Tron doing in his world? :D**

**Sora: He's doing good**

**Me: I recently saw Tron Legacy. I died and fell in LOVE with the movie XD I –heart- Tron! X3**

**Sora: o.O… On with the story I guess**

**Me: D:**

**XxXxX**

The day after the cookies were baked, it was the picnic. Vanitas, his brothers, and Namine went off to the picnic but had to pick up Kairi on the way…

_Ding Dong_

"_Who is it,"_ Kairi asked.

"Me!" said the person in front of the closed door.

Kairi opened the door only to be surprised by Sora with a kiss on the lips.

"You forgot to give me a kiss yesterday after we baked the cookies," Sora puppy-pouted with big eyes.

"Awww Sora I'm sorry," Kairi said and pulled him into a hug.

"Apology accepted! Now let's go to the picnic!" Sora brightened.

The two got into the car. Vanitas was the one driving it. This wasn't gonna be pretty…

"HEY GET DRIVE FASTER WE HAVE TO GET TO A PICNIC DAMMIT!" Vanitas yelled at the drivers in front of him through the window while driving in every direction.

"Van calm down!" Sora told him.

"You're gonna get a ticket for this stunt you're pulling!" Kairi said.

"Or worse, get us killed!" Roxas popped in.

Vanitas calmed down after the last one and started to dive more slowly. They were only halfway to their destination. He came to a stop at an intersection and turned to Roxas. Vanitas smirked at him and took out his iPod and put on black sunglasses. He put on the song _Derezzed _by Daft Punk from the Tron Legacy Soundtrack and put the volume up high. Vanitas then started driving by at a very fast speed, avoiding any cars to hit.

"We're driving as fast as a light cycle people!" Vanitas yelled with a smirk on his face.

"How much time till we get there?" Ven asked.

"When this song finishes!" Vanitas answered back.

Vanitas was right. They did get to the picnic when the song finished. He then parked his car and got out. He checked his black car for any wear and tear damage.

The others got out, feeling dizzy as if they went on a roller coaster. Then they saw someone come up to them. It was Xion with Riku alongside her.

"Hey guys! Was Vanitas driving again?" Xion asked them.

They all nodded and then they looked at the Golden-eyed boy who looked back.

"What's with the looks?" Vanitas asked.

Everyone groaned. Vanitas just shrugged it off.

"Would you guys mind helping with some thi-" Xion said before she was cut off by something.

"**Welcome to the World… You Got Your Pop-star! I'll be Your Rock-Star! When this is Suici-"**

All eyes went to Sora on this one. They were surprised by the ringtone coming from _"innocent"_ Sora.

"Don't look at me cause I don't have that ringtone," Sora said

All eyes looked around until they heard someone talking on the phone.

"No. Look I can't go and I'm not going. That's final!" Vanitas said to the phone and turned it off. He then turned to the gang, who looked at him with funny looks.

"What? At least I have a better sense of what a ringtone _should_ sound like," Vanitas said.

Everyone laughed while Sora pouted.

"Face it Sora, you have bad taste in ringtones," Kairi told him.

"Awww Kairi I thought you were on my side!" Sora said with his jaw dropping.

The group laughed some more at the sight of Sora's face.

**XxXxX**

_So much for a picnic being a picnic because it feels more like a block party/carnival on grass,_Vanitas thought. It had games with prizes, talent shows for fun, kissing booths, and more- along with free food.

Everyone had a job:

Sora and Xion- game moderators

Kairi and Namine- Helper with kids to be active and jumpy **(A/N o.O LOL)**

Ven and Roxas- Food providers **(NOT COOKS!)**

Riku- the Greeter who greets people who come into the picnic

Vanitas- Kissing Booth

"Why do_ I_ have get the _kissing booth_!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"That was the last choice," Riku said.

"Why don't you help me with that then," Vanitas said a bit deviously.

"N-," Riku said before he got cut off.

"Aw c'mon Riku how 'bout it!" Sora said gleefully.

"Uhhh no," Riku said.

**XxXxX**

"This is so boring, no one's coming," Vanitas said to himself.

He then sees Riku coming toward him.

"I don't kiss guys," Vanitas told Riku.

"Shut up," Riku told him.

Then the moment got quiet. It felt awkward for Vanitas to be put in a situation where he has to kiss other girls. He looked at the view from inside the booth, only to see a girl with brown hair and green eyes in a group full of six other girls.

"Crap!" Vanitas said and ducked down in his booth, the only hiding spot he can't leave from.

"What's your problem?" Riku asked him.

"None of your concern!" Vanitas answered and then put his ringtone to vibrate.

"Oh well, Bye" Riku said and then left to get back to his post. Vanitas gave him a weird face.

**Meanwhile…**

**XxXxX**

Sora and Xion were dressed as if they were in a classic barber shop group, a cream colored hat, soft red hat, pants that are cream colored with vertical red stripes, and black shoes. They were ready to have some fun!

Sora had one game booth while Xion had the one next to him. Two children came up to Sora's booth and asked him how to play the game.

"All you do is just take two balls and throw each of them at these pyramids of plastic cups. If you knock down the pyramid, you win a big prize. If you tried but didn't knock down enough cups, a consolation prize is given!" Sora told the kids.

"Sign us up!" the kids told Sora with smirks on their faces.

"Alright!" Sora said gleefully but he knew something was up with their faces.

"By the way, I'm Zidane and my friend here is Bartz," the kid named Zidane told Sora.

Sora handed two balls to each of the boys. Zidane threw his first one, only to get the pyramid down and have Sora give them a big prize. He gave Zidane a pretty big stuffed monkey. Then it was Bartz's turn to throw the ball. He kept on concentrating on the pyramid of cups.

"You can do it Bartz!" Zidane told his friend.

Bartz then threw the ball at the pyramid of cups, it got knocked down. Sora handed Bartz a stuffed crocodile. The boys then all of a sudden threw the balls at Sora and hit him.

"Ow!" Sora said. Then he felt some vibrate in his pocket. He looked over at Xion's booth. There were a lot of people and she looked busy. He didn't want to bother her. His pocket kept vibrating some more until he picked it up.

"Hello?" Sora answered.

"Help me man, I'm in freaking trouble!" Vanitas said, sounding frantic.

"Whoa Van calm down! How in trouble so?" Sora asked him.

"Stalker is here at the picnic." Vanitas answered.

"It can't be that…bad-OH MY GOSH WE HAVE TO GET YOU OUT OF THERE!"

"You got that right!"

"I'll get the others. You uhh stay put!" Sora told his brother then hung up.

Sora then called Xion on the phone…

"We have a problem," Sora said, getting strait to the point.

"_Sora, your booth is right next to mine, just come in,"_ Xion said and then hung up the phone.

Sora came into Xion's booth but had to close his because he was on a_ "lunch"_ break.

"Sora what's the problem?" Xion asked.

"Selphie," Sora told her.

"What's wrong?" Xion asked.

"Van," was all Sora said.

Xion then realized what was going to happen.

"We have to call the others!" Xion said.

"We don't need a large group but we can call two other people." Sora told her.

"I know Riku is busy, Roxas and Ven are busier, and Kairi and Namine, they don't look _as_ busy." Xion said.

"Hmmmm how about we take Ven and Namine, and leave Kairi with Roxas. That way, Roxas won't be _as _distracted when he serves food." Sora said.

"What about Ven? Isn't he gonna be distracted too?" Xion asked.

"Not as distracted as Roxas. When we're in a situation this dire, Ven always thinks of a plan," Sora answered.

"Let's get em'!" Xion said.

**Meanwhile…**

**XxXxX**

Vanitas was in his booth, alone and actually scared. He's not allowed to leave his post or close it because it is said to be one of the more popular ones. He peeked out to see if Selphie was still there. She was and it looked like she was on the phone, trying to talk to someone. He then ducked down and thought to himself.

_If I make it outta here alive, I will actually be grateful to that. But how the hell am I gonna get out of this situation. If I'm right, Sora would choose Xion, Ven, and Namine for this plan. Sora and Xion would be the distraction, Ven as the planner and director, and Namine as the person to help me outta here._

Vanitas still stayed in his little box while the others had to carry out the plan…

**XxXxX**

"Alright Man and Ladies, we are here to help save Van from the clutches of the kissing booth and Selphie the Stalker. Ven, you're the planner for this one." Sora said.

"Yes Sora SIR!" Ven said and got to the plan.

After having Ven think for 5-10 minutes, he had a plan and assigned everyone roles.

"Sora and Xion as the distracters; Me as the planner and director; Namine, your job will be as crucial as ever to help Van out of the kissing booth and take him to Sora's booth which is the one with Pyramid cups. Don't ask me how I know because I work at a food give-away-for-free thing." Ven said.

"How are going to distract Selphie?" Sora said.

"Impromptu," Ven said.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked.

"It means that it's not planned or prepared. Basically you just think of something right from the top of your brain," Namine popped in.

"That's right!" Ven started,"Now shall we carry out our _"plan" _guys?"

"YES SIR!" The rest of the group yelled.

"Not that loud, geez…" Ven said.

**XxXxX**

Xion walked around until she saw Selphie close to the booth. She came up to her.

"Hey Selphie!" Xion said.

"Hey Xion!" Selphie replied back.

"So what brings you here at the somewhat picnic?" Xion asked.

"Oh nothing, we were just waiting for the talent show to begin," Selphie said.

"That's cool," Xion told her.

"I hear Vanny-bear was here, wonder where he could be…"

"I saw him come but I didn't see him go to anything."

"Hmmmmm"

Selphie said and scanned the area around until she saw the kissing booth…

"Hey I didn't notice that kissing booth there," Selphie said.

"That's a big coincidence haha…ha…ha…" Xion said, trying to laugh but then covered her face in shame.

"Good thing I have a mistletoe just in case the guy is hot." Selphie said.

"HEY XION! SELPHIE!" A voice yelled.

All the girls turned around to see Sora. The group that Selphie was with started to cry out in excitement.

"Sora what are you doing here? And what's with the clothes? Barbershop was sooooo last year" Selphie told Sora.

"Oh! I'm working at the picnic today. I'm one of the game moderators. You don't like it? Aw I liked it…" Sora said.

"Hey Sora, Do you know where your brother is?" Selphie asked.

"I did see him around but nothing else." Sora answered.

"Okay, nice seeing you guys. Off to the kissing booth!" Selphie said.

Selphie went off to the kissing booth…

**XxXxX**

Vanitas wanted to check if Selphie was there but he knew it would be a bad idea now that he heard she was coming towards here.

"Hi uhh Selphie, was it?" a voice asked in a squeak.

"Oh, hi" Selphie told the person.

"I heard a lot about you in school. By the way, I'm Namine," Namine told her.

"What are you here for? Look, I don't have time wi-" Selphie started.

"How do you do your hair?" Namine cut in.

"Oh! That's my secret but thanks for asking!" Selphie answered and winked.

Selphie started to walk closer to the booth. She pulled out her mistletoe just in case.

_Help me. HElp me, HELp me, HELP me, HELP Me, HELP ME THE HELL OUTTA THIS KISSING BOOTH! _Vanitas scream in his head and then tried to calm down. He took breaths but tried not to make a sound.

"Hmmmmm WAIT A SECOND!" Selphie yelled loud enough to have Vanitas' ear drums banging.

"Ow!oops…" Vanitas said and clamped his mouth with his hands.

"Wait a second… GIRLS! Restrain Xion, Sora, Namine and that kid Roxas!" Selphie said as she commanded.

"IT'S VENTUS! Oops…" Ventus yelled out.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just restrain them!" Selphie told them.

The group of girls restrained Xion, Sora, Namine, and Ventus. Selphie made her way to the booth and saw Vanitas inside.

"Damn I got found out…" Vanitas muttered to himself.

"Oh my prince come on out so you can your friends," Selphie said deviously.

"No way am I your "prince"." Vanitas told Selphie.

"Don't you want to see your captive friends and kin?"

"What did you say you did to them?"

"I'll let them go…only if you KISS ME!" Selphie said to him.

"You can keep my kin but you can let go of my friends." Vanitas told her.

"Can't!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Why not?" Vanitas questioned.

"Mistletoe," was all Selphie said.

"Wha-?" Vanitas questioned again but then looked up,"Damn mistletoe…WAIT IT'S NOT EVEN DECEMBER!"

"Too bad! A mistletoe is a mistletoe." Selphie said.

Vanitas just walked off and pushed the girls off the captives. He then just walked off to his car to see that it had pink lipstick marks on it. Vanitas was furious and then went up to Selphie…

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?" Vanitas yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Selphie told him.

"You vandalized MY car with PINK lipstick!" Vanitas said.

"First of all, I don't use lipstick as much but I own it, I own and USE LIPGLOSS!" Selphie told him.

"The difference?" Vanitas asked.

Selphie pulled out a tube of lipstick and a tube of lipgloss and opened them. Vanitas observed and noticed the difference.

"Now you know I didn't use it." Selphie said.

"I guess…" Vanitas said.

Vanitas then observed on who could have done it. He then looked at one person who would even want to play even with him. Riku.

_Son of a bi-_, Vanitas started to think but then it got interrupted.

**XxXxX**

**Me: Well that was fun XD**

**Vanitas: At Least you don't drive _yet. _**

**Me: GOOD!**

**Sora: Our plan to save him was a success yet failure.**

**Xion: I still have to go on that "just-friends-date" with Vanitas after the picnic.**

**Me: I know _that _chapter wont be _as _long as this one XD**

**Namine: You had another idea for a story. SAY IT!**

**Me: Well there is the one with you, Namine. The other one is more based off of those books, "TTYL", "TTFN", and "L8r G8r"**

**Sora: Cool :D**

**Me: But i dont want to be like a copier. I would TOTALLY give full credit and stuff XD**

**Vanitas: Wait till i get my hands on Riku**

**Sora: Do whatever you want with this story people! Review, Fave, Alert, ANYTHING BUT STEALING!**

**Xion: Next chapter will be up a bit sooner than you think if the writer doesn't get lazy!**

**Me: BYE!  
**


	10. Filler: Lesson Started, Lesson Learned

**Me: One of my newer stories got reported because of the rules and I don't know what will become of me and stuff. I may have to move to another account if I am suspended. I didn't really read the rules carefully enough so that would be my fault…**

**Sora: Oh no!**

**Xion: Then…what's gonna happen to Operation: Break Up?**

**Me: I don't know…but this is just gonna be a memory filler-chapter though. Reason being is because I am still in the works of writing the newest chapter. This chapter also takes place a couple of hours after the "Baking Cookies With Xion" chapter.**

**XxXxX**

"Okay Sora, How are we gonna bring down the tree Stalker is stalking me in?" Vanitas asked his younger twin brother.

Sora pondered in his brain for a couple of minutes. Vanitas was waiting a bit impatiently. He then looked at his brother who looked at him back. Sora started to get a bit scared and then spoke.

"Chainsaw!" Sora blurted in hopes of his brother not going to torture him.

Vanitas smiled and then dragged his brother. He was thinking to himself but his thoughts kept on getting interrupted by Sora's complaining and questioning.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked.

"Garage," Vanitas said.

"Chainsaw?" Sora asked again.

"You bet." Vanitas answered

**XxXxX**

The boys were standing in front of the tree, staring. They wore safety gear and looked around to see if anyone was looking.

"Coast clear?" Vanitas asked.

"Yeah," Sora answered.

"You know what the plan is. Let's move," Vanitas said and then leaded.

Sora nodded and started sawing off a couple of branches. Vanitas was mangling the branches with the chainsaw in his hand. Sora stopped and looked at him. His brother looked back at him and made a face.

"Van! We don't want to start a crowd of people wondering why a couple of teens are destroying a tree!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh Fine! I'll do it _properly_ okay," Vanitas said in response to his brother's outburst.

The boys cut the branches off, one by one. They eventually finished. They went back inside and sat on the couch, watching a couple of shows. One of the shows was Spongebob. It was Vanitas' and Sora's favorite show when they were younger.

Meanwhile…

**XxXxX**

A girl with brown hair and emerald green eyes walked up to house in which she was familiar of. Selphie. She walked up to a tree in which she was familiar with also. She would watch Vanitas sleep a couple of times during the day.

"Huh?" Selphie said.

She was baffled by the fact that the tree has no branches. She was more confused about who did this. Selphie's face turned a bit red and she walked off.

**XxXxX**

Meanwhile…Vanitas and Sora were looking through the kitchen windows, seeing Selphie walk off.

"I knew she would come here!" Vanitas said.

"Wow," was all Sora said.

"Anyway, I think we did a good job about this brother." Vanitas told his twin.

"Yes brother, we have done a good job." Sora said.

"Now that's just creepy." Vanitas said and walked off to the couch.

Sora was all alone in the kitchen. He then said something.

"Another day passes, another time where we may not have time like this again. When will Vanitas ever learn to admit his feelings towards his friends…?" Sora said to himself.

**XxXxX**

**Me: End with the filler**

**Xion: Sora just creeping me out in the end right there…**

**Me: Oh well**

**Sora: This was a lesson to be learned readers: When stalkers stalk, cut down the tree (branches) in luck**

**Me: Is that an actual saying?**

**Sora: I don't know. You're the one who wrote it.**

**Riku: Any plans for me later?**

**Me: Yeah. You will serve an EXTRA special purpose in the newest chapter that is more relevant to the story line.**

**Riku: Yes!**

**Me: Anyway readers, lesson started, lesson failed, and lesson learned. Until Next Time!**


	11. Stalking, Karaoke, and Surprises

**Me: HI! :D**

**Sora: I missed you! :3**

**Me: me too! X3**

**Vanitas: ahem**

**Me: I missed you even more!**

**Sora: Hey! D:**

**Vanitas: What do you think will happen to you after you suffer the actual consequence of accidentally and stupidly breaking a rule?**

**Me: Backup account :3**

**Sora: What is it! :D**

**Me: my fans would have to ask but here is a hint: no XIII but there is XIV**

**Sora: Story time? :D**

**Me: Story Tiime! :D I DON'T OWN ANY MUSIC/LYRIC/CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!**

**XxXxX**

"You ready Vanitas?" Xion asked the spiky black haired teen, sitting back on a chair, leaning as far as he could. They were still at the _picnic _and it was the middle of the day.

Vanitas looked at her with his yellow eyes. He kept on leaning back without even noticing. He leaned a bit too far and fell back in his chair. Xion heard the crash and saw Vanitas on the floor. She helped him up.

"I'm ready now," Vanitas said in a dry tone.

"Where are we going?" Xion asked him.

"Wanna get an ice cream 'cause I'm not much of a restaurant person and you're already dating someone." Vanitas answered.

"Sounds good," said Xion.

**XxXxX**

Meanwhile…

Riku was close by, overhearing what they have to say and looking at them. He was cleaning up a section on the _picnic_ with Sora. Sora was looking Riku as he was eavesdropping and staring.

"Riku, you know they're just going out for fun, as friends. Nothing between them is going on except for the fact that they are just friends." Sora told him.

"Sora, since when did you sound this smart? Besides, you may be right but I dunno…" Riku pondered.

"Hey I have my moments. I don't even really like to sound too smart or else I won't be me." Sora said in defense.

"True enough. Hey I have an idea!" Riku told him.

"If it's to follow them sign me up!" Sora said as if he read his mind.

"Can you read mind Sora? If so, please don't read mine but I like how you think the same way I do…in a sense." Riku told.

"Fine, but let's hurry! The two are leaving!" Sora exclaimed.

"Let's move!" Riku said as he and his best friend followed the two black haired teens to their destination.

**XxXxX**

Vanitas and Xion walked to the Ice Cream parlor just down the street where the _picnic _was. The Ice Cream parlor they went to was Oberweis. When they were little kids, Vanitas and Xion would come here every Friday, along with Sora, Kairi, and their moms. They would all play and have fun while eating ice cream.

On the window of the parlor, Xion saw a flier and it said something about it being a Karaoke night Competition at Oberweis for teens. She then poked Vanitas and he looked at her. She then showed him the flier.

"What about Karaoke night?" Vanitas asked.

"It's tonight and I _know_ how you sing Vanitas. You have been practically singing since you were in first grade!" Xion answered.

"Oh no, no way am I entering a Karaoke Competition at Oberweis. It'll ruin my image!" Vanitas told her.

"Winner gets a free gallon of ice…of choice." Xion said deviously.

"Hmmmm…is the ice cream really worth it to humiliate myself for….hmmm…NO!" Vanitas told her.

"I'll give you twenty bucks to do it!" Xion exclaimed.

"Make fifty bucks and you have a deal!" Vanitas said officially.

"Deal!" Xion said and then handed fifty bucks to Vanitas.

**XxXxX**

"What are they doing Riku?" Sora asked his best friend while texting someone.

Sora changed his clothes into a more gothic style as a disguise. He had his hair partially cover his face.

"Apparently Xi **(Xion)** just paid Vanitas fifty bucks to enter a Karaoke contest at Oberweis." Riku said.

Riku was wearing more of a normal after-school kid outfit. He had jeans and a normal T-shirt on.

"That whore!" Sora exclaimed.

"What? Sora you idiot, Xion isn't a whore!" Riku told Sora.

"What? OH! I mean I got fan mail from one of my fans. Apparently one of them asked me if I would want to go in bed with her for one-hundred bucks." Sora said.

"You probably didn't listen to what I said," Riku said.

"I did. You said, and I quote, 'Apparently Xi just paid Vanitas fifty bucks to enter a Karaoke contest at Oberweis," Sora said in quote.

"Let's just go inside with our face disguises okay." Riku said.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Sora exclaimed while holding the 'disguises'.

Riku looked at the disguises and then at Sora. He didn't seem as pleased about the disguises compared to Sora, who was smiling like an idiot.

"Sora, those are just those party masks with glasses, a fake nose, and a fake mustache." Riku said.

"What? Sorry these are something else. I meant these." Sora said as he held out a pair of fake glasses, a sophisticated hat, and a hair band.

"What about your face disguise Sora?" Riku asked.

"Mine is just my hair covering my face." Sora said goofily.

"Forget I even asked," said Riku as he took the disguise for himself.

Riku put his hair in a ponytail and put the hat over. Then he put on the glasses for extra effect.

"Let's move in." Riku said.

"Right!" Sora exclaimed.

The two best friends entered the parlor to see that it was full of teens. They took their seats in the back, away from the stage where the Karaoke took place.

**XxXxX**

"Alright Xion, which song should we choose?" Vanitas asked.

"Vanitas it's your choice 'cause you're the one singing." Xion told him.

"What!-? I thought we agreed that _we-_as in_ you __**and**__ I _would sing." Vanitas told her.

"We made a deal saying that you would sing it. I never said 'we' at all in our deal." Xion told him deviously.

"Great, just great, my best friend has just gone up a new level of cheating out of stuff. You win, I give." Vanitas told his best friend.

"Did I tell you that the majority of people that are here are actually from our school…," Xion said sheepishly.

"Damn…now that will seriously ruin my image. But oh well, a deal is a deal and I'm always fair when it comes to deals with you." Vanitas said.

"Good luck Van!" Xion encouraged.

Vanitas only smiled at her but it was more of those sly smiles. Vanitas then started thinking…, _Wait…Xi just called me 'Van'. The last time I heard her say that was when we were in fourth grade…_

Vanitas then started to focus on what song he would sing.

"What will it be kid?" The Karaoke DJ asked.

Vanitas pondered a few more seconds and then came up with a decision. She then smirked and said, "A Town Called Hypocrisy."

"Good choice kid." The DJ said.

**XxXxX**

"Up next, a newer kid whose first time is sing, give it up for Vanitas, singing _A Town Called Hypocrisy_ by _Lostprophets_!" the DJ said.

Everyone in the crowd was whispering stuff to each other about the fact that Vanitas was going to sing something. They didn't know whether Vanitas sang either good or bad.

"Dammit…now my name is revealed…," Vanitas told himself as he got onto the stage.

Sora knew how Vanitas sang compared to Riku, who didn't even know how Vanitas sang. Riku covered his ears but then Sora looked at him.

"Riku, why are you covering your ears?" Sora asked him.

"Because your twin is going to sing," Riku said, still covering his ears.

"I don't get what the problem is? But oh well" Sora said, oblivious to the fact that Riku didn't know that Vanitas could sing.

Vanitas closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then started singing: **(Note- be sure to read in between the verses to see what Vanitas is doing but you don't have to read the lyrics if you want to.)  
**  
**Can you take this broken boy?  
And put the pieces back as one?  
Though he has all of his toys...  
He is never having fun**

As Vanitas did this, he pulled out a boy from the crowd randomly and pushed him back in after the first verse.

**Because it's not enough  
Now we're growing up  
We're giving up  
We're moving on  
Because it's not enough  
We were growing up  
We're giving up  
And I won't hear what you say so...**

Vanitas started to gear up for the chorus line after this.

**Save your sympathy  
Who do you think you're fooling?  
Everything is dead!  
Now you welcome me  
To a town called hypocrisy**

**Save your sympathy  
Who do you think you're fooling?  
Everything is dead!  
Now you welcome me,  
To a town called hypocrisy**

(Town Called Hypocrisy)

**Can you take this lonely girl?  
i pick her up from off the ground  
'cause theres no pride, to be found  
When you follow sheep around**  
**And no future here, no future  
For us in this town**

During this verse, Vanitas pulled a random girl out from the crowd and had her twirl and get off.

**Because it's not enough  
Now we're growing up  
We are giving up  
We are moving on  
Because its not enough  
We were growing up  
We are giving up  
And I won't hear what you say so...**

Save your sympathy  
Who do you think you're fooling?  
Everything is dead!  
Now you welcome me,  
To a town called hypocrisy

**Save your sympathy  
Who do you think you're fooling?  
Everything is dead!  
Now you welcome me,  
To a town called hypocrisy**

Vanitas was started singing his favorite part of the song.

**La la la  
Lalalalalalalala la la  
Lalalalalalalala la la  
Lalalalalalalala la la**

(lalalalalalalala la la)  
Because it's not enough  
Now we're growing up  
(lalalalalalalala la la)  
We are giving up  
We are moving on  
(lalalalalalalala la la)  
Because its not enough  
We were growing up  
(lalalalalalalala la la)  
We are giving up  
And I won't hear what you say so...

Save your sympathy  
Who do you think you're fooling?  
Everything is dead!  
Now you welcome me,  
To a town called hypocrisy

Save your sympathy  
Who do you think you're fooling?  
Everything is dead!  
Now you welcome me  
To a town called hypocrisy

**(interlude)**

Vanitas then got off the stage and took his seat next to Xion. He then ate an ice cream he ordered not too long ago.

Everyone in the crowd was dumbfounded by how Vanitas sang. They all clapped and cheered for him and Sora clapped along. Riku clapped slowly in awe, amazed that Vanitas was actually able to sing. Sora got out of his seat to congratulate his brother on his good singing but Riku pulled him down, re-assuring him that they were following them and not in the same group as them.

Vanitas was up against Yuna in the Karaoke competition. No one dared to steal her title as Karaoke champ.

Yuna was one of the most popular sophomores at Hollow High with her friends, Rikku and Paine. She was in Vanitas' gym class.

Yuna sang after Vanitas. She sang Real Emotion. The crowd loved it but they were for Vanitas. The announcer then came up and started to announce who the winner was…

"And the winner is…Vanitas! Great job and you win a free gallon of ice cream of your choice to take home!" The Announcer said.

Vanitas took Cookie Dough ice cream to take home. He thought it was time to take Xion home in his car that was parked where the _picnic _took place. As him and Xoin were about to leave, Vanitas heard someone call him.

"Hey! Vanitas, was it?" It was Yuna who called him.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Vanitas asked.

"I wanted to congratulate you on winning. The title of Karaoke Competitor belongs to you." Yuna told him.

"You can keep you're title. I was only in it 'cause I was forced by Xion." Vanitas told her.

"Really? So are Xion and you dating?" Yuna asked but it made the two black heads blush.

"NO! We're just best friends from childhood." Vanitas told Yuna quickly.

"You two would make a cute couple though. Anyway, I have to go. See you guys later!" Yuna said and after that, she left.

The two black heads both turned red from the last comment Yuna made. Then they left the parlor while Riku and Sora followed them.

**XxXxX**

Vanitas and Xion made it to the car. Vanitas drove but he knew that he didn't take Sora and his younger brothers and Namine. He knew Sora would hitch a ride with Riku and that Ven and Roxas would walk home with Namine.

Vanitas drove Xion home and they talked along the way.

"Hey Vanitas," said Xion.

"Yeah Xion?" Vanitas asked.

"Are you mad about forcing you to sing?" Xion asked back.

"Nah. I wouldn't have won this ice cream and fifty bucks," Vanitas said and laughed.

Xion laughed along. It felt just like the old times when they would do this kind of stuff when they were younger.

"We're here," Vanitas said blandly.

"I guess so." Xion said.

Xion walked out of the car and started to walk to her house. She then noticed something was wrong and realized what it was. She then ran back to the car and waited on the door.

"Something wrong Xion?" Vanitas asked, confused.

"You have to walk a girl to her door." Xion told him straightforward.

"Oops but last I checked I haven't done that for a girl but I'll try for the first time." Vanitas said and he got out of the car.

Vanitas walked Xion to the door of her home. Xion and Vanitas then looked at the sky and saw a shooting star. The two closed their eyes and wished for something. Then they opened them and then looked at each other.

"Thanks Van, I had a great time today, despite the fact that Selphie may still stalk you and that our plan to save you, failed." Xion told him.

"No problem Xi." Vanitas told her.

"Anyway, see in school."Xion said as she started to go into her home.

"Right, see you in school…Xion wait!" Vanitas said.

Xion stopped and looked at him. Vanitas, without thinking, kissed Xion on the lips but as he realized what he did, he then let go immediately and then ran to his car and drove off. Xion, a bit confused about what Vanitas did but then again, she thought about it for a while and smiled. She then went inside her home.

**XxXxX**

Vanitas got home in a couple of minutes and parked his car, got inside the home, put the ice cream in the freezer, and went to room to see Sora was in it, and then he dropped down on his bed, face down. Sora wondered what happened and then asked him.

"Van are you okay?" Sora asked his older twin.

"I think I blew it…"Vanitas muffled from his sheets.

"uh-oh what happened?" Sora asked.

"Xion and I had a good time but I think I messed up the whole purpose of it being a 'friends' day out," Vanitas said.

"Just tell me what you did." Sora came straightforward.

"I _kissed _my best friend and now I think our friendship is over and I did it by surprise without thinking and please someone wake me up from this damn dream right now!" Vanitas cried out and then stayed quiet.

"Aw it's okay Van. I did that to Kairi when she didn't even know that I liked her. And by the way, you're not in a dream." Sora told him.

"That's different Sora." Vanitas told his younger twin.

"Anyway, just try to get better about this." Sora told him.

"Sora…" Vanitas started.

"Yeah Van?" Sora asked.

"Why were you and Riku stalking us?" Vanitas asked with a sly smile, indicating that he was starting to feel better.

"Umm uh uhhhhhhh…Riku wanted to! He thought you and Xion would get closer and wanted to know and stuff." Sora exclaimed.

"THAT BASTERD! He probably saw me kiss Xion. Oh God, oh damn, oh man, this isn't good!" Vanitas yelled.

"Extreme measures?" Sora asked.

"You know it. And he'll pay for what he did to my _Black Falcon_!" Vanitas said deviously.

"Your car? Oh man this is gonna be ugly!" Sora said.

"You know it! Well, I'm going to sleep. It was a pretty long day…" Vanitas said.

"Night!" Sora said and then went to sleep in his bed.

Vanitas went to sleep with his black iPod. He put on the song _Can't Stand It_ by _Never Shout Never. _He sort of felt good listening to it as he slept. Vanitas closed this chapter for today as he slept…

As for Sora, He thought in his brain about Vanitas actions…

_Vanitas finally revealed his feeling for the one he loves in the most surprising way for himself and Xion…_

**XxXxX**

**Me: One of the longest chapters I wrote but it's because of lyrics that took up a couple of pages…I don't like proofreading it though so please don't mind my mistakes…wow…Sora you sound too smart lol…not that you're dumb I mean**

**Sora: LOL no problem. I totally loved the chapter! :D**

**Vanitas: For once, I will agree with Sora**

**Riku: It was alright**

**Xion: It was unexpected for me.**

**Me: Anyway, hope you guys liked/loved this chapter :) I feel proud of myself XD that filler chapter was just a staller cause I needed to make this chapter. Yes, I made a fib about working on the chapter but the truth was that I didn't start until today and finished it at least 5 hours later XDX sorry for making you wait but school is a strain. I felt a bit guilty enough to do this I guess –rant over-**

**Sora: It's alright! :3**

**Vanitas: yeah, we know school isn't that fun**

**Xion: Especially High School**

**Riku: and that you do have deadlines for homework**

**Me: Thanks for trying to make me feel better guys :,3**

**Sora, Van, Xi, and Riku: No problem :D**

**Me: :,3**

**Vanitas: So comment/fave but most of all, enjoy the story as our Author will try to recover from the fact that she got r-e-p-o-r-t-e-d. Kay? Bye and see ya next time!**


	12. Thoughts, Questions, and Detention

**Me: YO!**

**Sora: Heeey! :D**

**Me: You know what time it is!**

**Vanitas: You finally updated?**

**Me: Haha YUSH! Oh and by the way, for anyone who does like Riku, I don't have anything against him and I really don't want you guys to change your views on him as you read this D: He's still a good guy even though he has a messed up way of thinking about darkness in the KH games. **

**PS- I love him in RE:Coded :3 He's so nice X3**

**Xion: Let's start! :D**

**XxXxX**

Vanitas, who late at night after he kissed Xion and came home and slept, woke up on the floor with an aching back. He barely managed to get up and get ready for school. Sora on the other hand, slept like a baby with a Kairi rag doll that he made when he was in the Art and Crafts club when he was a freshman in high school.

Vanitas looked at Sora and didn't know what to think. He then crept slowly to his closet to retrieve something…

_Must. Not. Wake. Up. Twin. . To. Get. GOT IT!_ Vanitas thought as he retrieved his item. It was a black book, pretty small, and had a sign on saying _"Ye Who Shall Touch This Shall Pay In The End"_. Vanitas looked at it and then went back to his bed. He retrieved a pen and opened the book. He then started to write:

_Dark Slave Journal of Torment and Evil,_

_I kissed my best friend without thinking, with the possibility of the consequences being as dire as my plans to get back at enemy, Riku. To Make it up to her for the mishap, I'm gonna give up my cookie dough ice cream to get rid of any suspicion…wait, scratch that. I'm gonna __**avoid **__her cause of what I did __**and **__send her the ice cream, but Operation: Break Up is still in full throttle. Riku shall pay for what he has caused upon my past and what not…and for stealing my best friend who is also my tutor in all my classes except Latin. Yes, I am learning Latin. Coincidentally, I'm passing that class with an unexpected A- but that's not the point! Anyway, may this be your first update since the time we baked cookies for the "picnic"._

_Your Conniving Master,_

_~ Vanitas_

Vanitas closed his journal and tucked it under his mattress for safekeeping. It was a Monday morning, making it perfect to wake Sora up. But he decided to only wake him up "nicely". Vanitas then took something and crept up to the snoozing Sora.

"Hey Soraaa," Vanitas whispered to his brother deviously.

Sora, being a bit dazed and more than half asleep, replied reluctantly.

"Hn wha? Wha i**(s)** ih?" Sora replied.

_HOOOONNNNKKKKK_

Vanitas blasted a horn in his hand that he took from a drawer.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sora screeched and fell out of his bed.

"Get up, it's almost time for school." Vanitas told him bluntly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Sora replied back.

Sora and Vanitas got ready and headed towards school. Mysteriously, Xion and Riku would be there, waiting for the two, but they weren't. Sora wondered why they weren't there but Vanitas didn't care at all. All he focused on was avoiding Xion and getting back at Riku.

The twins barely made it to school. They gathered all their books and headed towards their classes. As Vanitas gathered his books, someone called him.

"Hey! Vanitas!"

Xion, it was Xion who called him.

"Uhhh I uhhh I have to go Xion! No time to chat! Okay? See ya!" Vanitas said as he ran across the hall to get to his class. Vanitas continued looking back as he ran. People were staring at him as the golden-eyed teen ran across the hall.

"Ooof!" Vanitas said, crashing into someone.

"Watch where you're stand-" Vanitas commented and then stopped when he realized who he was talking to.

"You will in no way whatsoever talk like that to me you infamous delinquent." Said Mr. Xemnas, the principle.

"Damn…" Vanitas muttered to himself.

"What was that young man?" asked the principle.

"I-I said 'Oh man'," said Vanitas.

Truth be told, Vanitas was afraid of Mr. Xemnas. He knew not to mess with him at all costs. Vanitas was close to being expelled from Hollow High due to a prank that he pulled on him that almost cost him his job in his freshman year.

"In my office… NOW!" Mr. Xemnas told him.

Vanitas trudged to Mr. Xemnas's office, with the other grades looking at him and whispering things to each other. He entered the office gloomily and sat down, slumped on the chair, looking bored.

"You ran into me young man. What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Xemnas asked.

"Well sir, first off, I didn't mean to and I am very deeply sorry for doing this to you," Vanitas started, acting all formal and sorry for his action. He continued:

"The meaning of this was that I was trying to get to class. I knew that my class was all the way on the other side of the building. Acknowledging the fact that I only have five minutes to get to each of my classes, I started to run. Then that was when I ran into you without looking." Vanitas said in the most believable way possible. The truth was that he was avoiding Xion and didn't want to do anything except for pulling his next plan on Riku.

"Thank you for being _truthful, _boy. Maybe I can reconsider on my thoughts about suspending you. So I'm giving you a detention. I expect you to come to that detention or else you will receive in-school suspension. Got it." Mr. Xemnas told Vanitas.

"No problem Principal Xemnas!" Vanitas told his principal and then left the office quickly.

**XxXxX**

Xion looked at Sora for quite a bit of time during Math class. She thought about Vanitas whenever she looked at Sora when he wasn't in class.

_Maybe… I should talk to Vanitas. No… it'll be too awkward because Riku is here. Maybe talking to Sora would help. Yeah! I'll talk to him during the Arts and Crafts club meeting! We've been in there since freshman year and never missed a meeting!_ Xion thought.

Time flew by for her in Math. She still kept on thinking about Vanitas and what he did last night. The two dispersed after Math was over.

**XxXxX**

Sora looked out the window during World History. He thought about what his twin had gotten himself into with Mr. Xemnas. He also thought about how Vanitas came to realize that he loved Xion.

_Can't wait till the Arts and Crafts club meeting! I can talk to Xion there if I don't have anyone else to talk to. But I'm afraid that she might ask me about Vanitas…grrrrr can't do this. I hate keeping secrets. ESPECIALLY Vanitas's. I know Vanitas got in trouble with Xemnas today but with what? Well, at least he's finally in love. Even though he's trying to deny it, he really does love her. Maybe…nah I shouldn't interfere with this at all. _Sora thought.

As World History flew by for Sora, others were thinking other things.

**XxXxX **

Riku was sitting during his English class, thinking about something.

_Hmmmm I know Vanitas will get back at me for what I did to his car. Let's face it; he can't win against me when it comes to this kind of stuff. I know that Sora's and Vanitas's shady younger twin brothers are hiding something. I need to get it out of them…but how…maybe I can…nah that would be going too far with this. Xion does have a club meeting after school so I can buy myself some time with this. As for Sora, I know he may seem dumb but I know that he's keeping secrets. Now if I can just come over to Sora's house when his twin isn't there so that I can find something on Vanitas…Yeah! First the twins, then Sora... _Riku thought.

Riku smiled triumphantly as he ran though his thoughts throughout English Class…

**XxXxX**

School finished for everyone. Vanitas was serving detention while Sora and Xion were in the Arts and Crafts Club meeting. Riku on the other hand, had some important business to deal with Roxas and Ventus…

Roxas, Ventus, and Namine are at their usual start of walking home. The three of them then took a detour to go to the park. Namine was holding her sketchbook and staring at it while Roxas was staring at Namine. Ventus then said something after being quiet for a while and sensing something.

"Hey Roxas, Namine, doesn't it feel weird right now…" Ventus said.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked. Namine looked at Ventus, a bit unsure.

"It's as if someone was following us…" Ventus said, unsure about the usual detour surroundings.

"Ven, I know you have a sharp mind and pick up small things but how can you be too sure?" Roxas asked.

"You know, he may just be right," said a voice from behind the threesome.

The threesome turned around to see Riku walking up to them. The three knew that Riku was up to something.

"I don't know what it is you're planning but we're not gonna let you get away with it." Ventus said, trying to act brave.

"C'mon, I can't talk to you twins and Miss Namine?" Riku said a bit slyly. He then came up to the twins and put them in headlocks that weren't as tight.

"Namine, run!" Roxas and Ven both said together in an urgent way while still being restrained.

Namine started to run but then Riku called her.

"Namine, you don't care what happens to these two? Besides, I'll let them go as soon as I'm done with them." Riku said in the slyest way possible, tightening the headlock grip on the twins little by little as they squirm.

"Namine don't listen to him! We're gonna be fine so do worry about us!" Roxas said.

"B-but I can't leave you guys here alone in this type of situation…" Namine said in a scared way as she walked towards them.

"Yeah, yeah have your gushy moment now but I need to talk to these two for a moment…" Riku said.

"About what?" Ven asked.

"Vanitas and Sora," said Riku bluntly.

"What about Vanitas and Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Tell me first about what you know about Sora." Riku told them.

"First off, Sora is a goofy 17-year-old who acts like he's 9. Second, he does all that to cover up the fact that he's smart and afraid of growing up too fast." Roxas told him.

"Now tell me about Vanitas and his relationship with Xion." Riku told them.

"From what I know, Vanitas was friends with Xion since when they were little kids. They were practically best friends until you came along. From what I heard, Vanitas keeps all his secrets in his head and in a book. But I can't tell if it's true or not…" Ven said.

Riku then let go of his grip on the twins; who fell to the floor after being held in a headlock that could have suffocated them eventually; and proceeded towards Namine. He looked at the sketchbook that she was ever so rarely seen without during school days. He looked at her with a smirk and pulled her closer to him. Namine wasn't good with people being this close to her unless they were trustworthy friends. Riku then grabbed Namine's sketchbook and inched away from her. Namine ran to the twins' side, making sure that they were okay.

Riku flipped through the sketchbook as Namine was with the twins. He was intrigued at what Namine drew and smirked. He then went back to the threesome who were together and gave Namine her sketchbook. Riku then kissed her on the lips and the twins were shocked. After the kiss, Namine was in a shocked state as the twins glared at Riku. Riku inched away from them and started to leave.

"You draw some pretty cute kiddie pictures of your boyfriends. How about you show them what you can really do and how you can really draw." Riku said as he left the threesome.

Namine's face started to grow red in somewhat rage. She got up, balled her right hand in a fist, and ran up to Riku with her fist in the air, attempting to punch him. Riku stopped it with no problem. He then smirked.

"You know you're weak Namine. You couldn't even hit me if you wanted to. In your eyes I can tell that before you met these two blonde five year olds, you were always lonely, had no friends, and thought no one ever cared about you. Then when these two came along, you took advantage of that care and-

"That's enough." Ventus said, cutting Riku off.

"Did I insult thy none girlfriend and you guys." Riku said deviously.

"Just shut up!" Roxas yelled.

"humph, Maybe I should leave for this story to unfold. Namine you know that deep down that you're only hurting yourself and the twins as they fight over you. I have no more to say than I already do so have a nice, harsh, and sad day everyone." Riku said as he left the threesome to go back to the school parking lot to retrieve his car.

**XxXxX**

Riku got to the school parking lot. He went up to his car and saw something scratched on it.

"Who the hell did this!-?" Riku exclaimed in anger.

_You should stop if you know what's good for you, Riku_

That was scratched on his car. It made Riku so mad about it. He was only gone for an hour with the twins and Namine.

Riku looked at his car and thought about who did it. He then came to a verdict.

_You're gonna pay Vanitas! _

**XxXxX**

Sora and Xion were in Arts and Crafts Club. Sora was thinking to himself while doing his activity in making a clay pot on the pottery wheel…

_Aw man I think I'm screwed for doing this…I'm gonna get Van in so much trouble for this! Maybe I should tell Van what I did. If I did, what would he say? Or worse, what will he do? I'm afraid of that thou-_ he thought until he was cut off by a voice.

"Sora?" It was Xion.

"Huh? Oh! Xion, what is it?" Sora asked.

"Sora you were spacing out and well…your art is a complete mess…" Xion told him.

"Huh? Oh…oh! Sorry pot…" Sora said as he chuckled unsurely at his messed up pot.

"Sora…can I ask you something?" Xion asked Sora.

"You already asked me but okay." Sora said with his goofy grin.

"Sora…did Vanitas tell you something?" Xion asked.

"ummmm uhhhhh he tells me a lot of things! Why?" Sora said, trying to cover the fact that he knows that Vanitas told him that he kissed Xion.

"Did he tell you anything in particular…like about yesterday?" Xion told him.

"He told me that he sang at Oberweis and won the crowd or something." Sora lied because he and Riku saw it for themselves.

"Anything else?" Xion asked.

"Ummmmm uhhhhhhhh I…nothing!" Sora lied again.

"You're a bad lier…"

"I know…"

"I can tell Vanitas told you what he did. Do have a reason about what his motive was?" Xion asked.

"You really don't know do you…" Sora whispered slowly.

"About what?" Xion asked, knowing that she heard Sora's comment.

"Haha, if you found out, I'm sure he wouldn't forgive me. Tell you what! I'll give you a mini hint! Well… a few but it goes to the past!" Sora said.

"Okay, sure Sora, shoot." Xion said.

"Think about the card you received in fourth grade, the one with the poorly drawn flower that was supposedly ripped up by my brother. Think about it really hard and give me your answer when you're ready. Kay?" Sora told Xion.

"Okay Sora. I'll think really hard." Xion said, looking at her pot.

Sora was remaking his pottery on the wheel. As it span, time went by. At the end of the meeting, Xion came up to Sora as he was leaving.

"Sora! Wait I have to have you to deliver something to Vanitas!" Xion exclaimed to the brown haired teen.

"Sure Xion." Sora said as he left and took the little present.

**XxXxX**

Vanitas was in detention during the events that were occurring. He was looking out the window, bored out of his mind. This was only the first five minutes. Vanitas then noticed something. He noticed some a small silver haired person following three blondes. At the same time, Vanitas noticed a brown haired boy sneaking around the parking lot in search of a car. The kid stayed there for about five minutes and then left.

Vanitas smirked at the kid, knowing that it was his twin. He then realized that he had to question his twin brothers and Namine about the silver haired Riku that was following them.

**XxXxX**

The black haired boy and the brown haired boy come home to see Roxas and Ventus pacing quietly around a sleeping Namine on the couch. The younger twins looked at the older twins and then said something.

"We need to talk." The younger twins said.

"You've read my mind." Vanitas said.

"Our room?" Sora asked.

"Let's go." Vanitas said.

The four boys were in the older twins' room. They all sat some place and started to talk about their after school moment.

"I was in detention 'cause I ran into Xemnas. I saw that Sora was near Riku's car and that Riku was following your threesome group, Ventus and Roxas. No comment about how or why I ran into Xemnas. Sora you're next." Vanitas finished.

"I was at Riku's car in the school parking lot. I had a quarter so I scratched his car. I then went back into the school for the club meeting. Xion asked me a couple of questions about you Van, but they're a bit more personal. She also asked me to deliver you this. You can open it later. Roxas, Ven, you're up" Sora said and handed the little present to his older twin who then took it.

"Well, Ven was the one who noticed that Riku was following us when we took a detour to the park. Riku put us in headlocks, taunting Namine as well. We told her to leave but it was no use. Riku asked us about you two and we gave in mostly about Sora but not about you, Vanitas. He asked us about you and Xion together. We said that you were best friends until he showed up. .." The younger twins said, taking turns as they said their information after every sentence.

"Anything else?" Vanitas asked.

"We also told him something else about you but I don't know if it's true. We said that you may have a book that includes your secrets about everything. Like we said, we don't know if it's true because only you know if you have if you have it Vanitas. After that he let us go. Both of us were gasping for air at the moment while Namine came to us in our aid to make sure we're fine. But apparently Riku looked through Namine's sketchbook flipped through it. He then kissed her and taunted her a bit more and eventually pissed her off. Riku then taunted Namine even more by saying some untrue stuff about her in front of her face. She was crying as soon as we got home but we had her try to calm down and she fell asleep. Then you guys came after five minutes or so. Gosh Riku is such a jack ass…he probably stole Namine's first kiss ever too…" The twins continued.

**XxXxX**

As soon as the younger twins left, Vanitas opened his present to reveal two ragdolls. One of the dolls was a girl and has short black hair while the other one was a boy with spiky black hair. Vanitas looked at them.

"Hey Van?" Sora asked.

"What?" Vanitas asked in reply.

"Is it true. I mean about the book?" Sora asked.

"Only I know that Sora. Only I know that…" Vanitas said as he looked at the two ragdolls.

A moment of silence came along and then Vanitas said something.

"Hey Sora…" Vanitas said.

"Yeah Vanitas?" Sora asked.

"Thanks, I mean for what you did to Riku's car." Vanitas told him, still looking at the dolls.

"Hey, it's no big. You didn't have to thank me. But now Riku thinks that you did it…" Sora said.

"True but I still have one or two tricks up my sleeve." Vanitas sighed with a smirk.

"What are you gonna do about Xion though. You got her worried you know." Sora spoke up.

"I'll…think of something…I still need to drop off that ice cream at her house as a somewhat apology for giving her a surprise kiss though." Vanitas said bluntly.

Sora looked at his twin. He still didn't tell Vanitas about what he and Xion talked about in the club meeting.

_Still unsure eh Vanitas? Well, I know one day you're gonna have the guts to say it…someday…_Sora thought.

**XxXxX**

**Me: End of Chapter**

**Vanitas: I didn't do anything!**

**Me: I thought you deserved a break from all this so I gave other people roles!**

**Sora: It doesn't matter**

**Me: Exactly! Anyway, I still hope that this story doesn't change your views about Riku! D:**

**Riku: I'm not bad at all! The author is even making me star as a good guy who's a nerd in her next idea!**

**Me: Too much info Riku. TMI**

**Roxas: More us at least**

**Ventus: When do we have that date with Namine?**

**Me: I was getting to that actually! That will be the next chapter :) Think of it as another mini break from the actual stuff XD**

**Namine: Okay I guess…**

**Sora: Expect us to follow you! XD**

**Me: Yup! :D**

**Xion: Anyway, despite how more serious this chapter was, Review/Fave/or Alert. The author also recovered so there won't be too much problems when it comes to updating daily/weekly/monthly (at least 2 chapters per month or so depending on the course of events that unfold).**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed it! :D and Bye!**


	13. The House,The Girl,The Bullies,The Book

**Me: I don't want my new story to feel neglected XDX**

**Sora: Good to see you too?**

**Me: So im gonna update it when I finish typing it!**

**Vanitas: She finally lost it**

**Me: lost what :3**

**Vanitas: -facepalm-**

**Roxas: To the story!**

**Ven: Taking the lead Rox?**

**Me: No! Now let's go! Please don't mind my mistakes DX**

**XxXxX**

Ventus and Roxas, the two younger twins of Vanitas and Sora, were consulting each other on how to deal with what happened in their encounter with Riku and how to make a certain special someone feel better.

"How do we make her feel better bro?" asked Ventus, the older twin.

"I don't know. You're the one who make the brilliant plans." Roxas, the younger twin, said bluntly.

"We could ask Sora and Vanitas…'cause they probably have had more experience with girls in their past life unlike us, who have no experience." Ventus told him.

"We could…but we can also expect it to go wrong." Roxas told him.

"I wouldn't hurt to ask…right?" Ventus told him.

"I guess not. Let's go!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Right!"

Ventus and Roxas made their way quietly to Vanitas's and Sora's room. They knocked on the door. They would have expected Vanitas to answer the door but instead, it was Sora. Sora greeted the twins inside the bedroom and then closed the door.

"Anything I can do for you?" Sora asked them.

"Where's Van?" Roxas asked.

"Oh he's off…doing something…for someone…whatever, anything else?" Sora asked.

"Well we're sorta in a dilemma you could say…" Ventus said.

"Wait; is it for school or something?" Sora asked them again.

"No but you are in the middle." Roxas told him.

"Is it a certain someone…is it…Namine?" Sora said with a smirk.

"Shhhhh don't let her hear! She may have super sensitive ears and can probably hear us!" Ventus told Sora while cupping his mouth closed with his hand. Sora put down Ventus's hand and looked at them.

"If it's girl trouble, you've come to the right place my friend. Kairi was down in the dumps sometimes so I would cheer her up with something small. But because this dilemma was based off of a pretty serious situation, this is what you need to do…" Sora started and continued his plan.

Meanwhile…Vanitas was off doing a task…

**XxXxX**

Vanitas walked cautiously with a plastic bag with him. He made sure that no one ate the surprise. Vanitas knew that _she _would be out with Kairi at this time and that her parents would be out on a movie. The black haired boy stood in front of a familiar house where he kissed _her. _He stood there for seemed like one minute and then searched for an opening on a window.

He found an opened window in the back but then he remembered about the dog that inhabited that place. Ripper was the dog's name. He was a black Lab and was always cruel to others…except for Vanitas and Xion and her family. He entered the window carefully, trying not to make the dog notice him. He had overcome the first and second obstacle.

"Man I am one devious devil…" Vanitas told himself and scratched his hair.

**XxXxX**

"You remember the plan?" Sora asked the twins while scratching his hair.

"Yup!" They told him.

"Now head towards her!" Sora told them and pushed them out of their room and followed the twins quietly as they headed towards the guestroom Namine was staying in.

Both twins knocked on the door. They were really to ask Namine.

"Come in," said a soft voice and the twins entered and the blonde was a bit surprised to see the twins come in.

"Do you need something?" Namine asked with a slight smile.

"Ummmm uhhhhh Namine we would like to ask something!" Ventus exclaimed to her.

"Alright, what is it?" Namine asked.

"We would like to make it up to you for _that_ time." Roxas told her that made the whole threesome frown.

"Y-you don't have to." Namine told them while looking down.

"W-we will! How about we take you to the Faire!" Ventus told her

"Bu-" Namine started but then got cut off by Roxas.

"No "buts"! And we're not leaving until you agree to come!" Roxas said proudly.

"But what about the crowds?" Namine told the twins.

"We'll protect you no matter what!" Ventus told her.

It made Namine smile that the boys wanted to take her out to a faire.

"What time?" She asked.

"After we get ready!" Roxas told her.

Namine started to go to the closet but then turned around to see the boys behind her. They both turned red when they looked at her.

"Aren't you going to leave the room?" Namine asked the boys.

The boys ran out of the room and closed it. They saw Sora leaning against the wall.

"How'd it go?" He asked slyly.

"Great! Hey Sora…are you sure you're not Vanitas? You have that same exact sly smile he does…" Ventus observed.

"Just get ready!" Sora exclaimed.

The twins went to go get ready for the "date" they were going to have Namine.

_Almost got found out…keep a low profile and act stupid…, _Sora thought.

"**This aint a scene, it's a God Damn arms ra-" **Sora's cell phone rang.

Sora picked it up and answered.

"_I got through and put it in the freezer!"_ exclaimed Vanitas.

"Good now get your ass back here. They're gonna leave as soon as they get ready." Sora whispered.

"_They are?-! __**Van **__you have to wait for me! I'm gonna escape through the front and come home right away!"_ _**Vanitas**_ told his brother.

"You do that_ Sora_, you do that." _Vanitas_ told his brother.

"See ya _Van_!" _Sora _told him and hung up.

"Damn this wig is itching the hell outta me." Vanitas to himself.

**XxXxX**

Sora ran through the front door and started to run home. He saw Xion with Kairi and ran past them. Xion noticed him

"Vanitas wait!" Xion yelled.

"Sorry Xion! I don't have time! I have a damn errand to run!" Sora yelled back and continued to run.

"Alright! See you later!" Xion yelled.

"Kay!" Sora yelled back.

Sora ran all the way home and entered the door. He saw his own brother looking at him.

"Did you run into her and Kairi?" Vanitas asked, taking off his wig.

"Yeah, but I told them that _I _had an errand to run." Sora told him as he took off his wig.

"It's a good thing that the twins didn't notice my eyes." Vanitas told his brother.

"It's a good thing that they're too slow to notice…unless you're Ven who can detect the slightest thing really fast." Sora said.

"True, now let's get ready and no you can't bring Kairi." Vanitas him and dragged his brother upstairs as he said "awwwwwwww".

**XxXxX**

"Namine you ready?" Ventus asked. He was wearing a black V neck T-shirt and baggy shorts.

"In a minute!" Namine exclaimed from behind her door.

"We'll be waiting all day if you don't come out soon. Besides, you said that last time!" Roxas said. Roxas was wearing a white V neck and baggy jeans.

"I'm coming out now!" Namine told the twins. She came out and the twins were amazed at what he was wearing. Namine was wearing a white skirt that went up to her knees and a light blue shirt.

"A-are we all ready to go?" Namine said, noticing the twins looking at her that made her blush.

"Yup!" The twins said as they locked arms with Namine, making her be in the middle.

"G-great!" she said.

The threesome left to the Faire… not know that two people will be following them.

**XxXxX**

Vanitas and Sora dressed casually in baggy shorts and T-shirts.

They followed the threesome quietly as they reached the Faire. They overheard their conversation…

"Namine where do you want go first?" Ventus asked sincerely.

"How about because it's pretty hot outside, we can go on the water ride?" Namine told them.

"Let's go!" Roxas said as him and his twin guided the blonde to the water ride. The older twins followed them.

They were strapped on. The guy operating the ride said something.

"Roxas? Ven? Is that you?" said the ride operator.

"With Namine, and yeah Axel," Roxas told him with a sly smile.

"So you two guys finally asked her out eh. Well I'm proud of you guys so I'll make this moment EXTRA special." Axel said with a devious smile, making Namine turn red.

Axel started the ride and the threesome went up a hilly part of water. Some water splashed on them. Namine was a bit afraid of heights and it made her close her eyes. The twins on both sides of Namine were cheering and waiting for them to drop. The threesome cart then dropped down, having water splash all over them. Then they went under a bridge, with a mini waterfall hitting them. The twins cheered because it was wet and the fact that the water was cool and refreshing for a hot day. Namine was shivering after that waterfall attack but still managed to cheer with the twins.

As soon as they got off the ride, the three were soaking wet. Roxas and Ven looked at Namine and they turned completely red when they saw Namine looking wet.

"Ummm uhhh did any of us bring a spare change in clothing?" Roxas asked, turning red while saying that.

"Forgot and I didn't know they had a water ride here…" Ven said.

"I didn't bring any…sorry." Namine said.

The three then looked at each and then laughed.

**XxXxX **

"Man that ride looked wet…" Vanitas said while having black sunglasses on.

"You said it. I went on it three times!" Sora said.

"With strangers…and Axel." Vanitas told his brother.

"It was refreshing though!" Sora said, with a wet smile.

The two followed the threesome as they went to places.

**XxXxX**

"Hey, want to grab something to eat guys?" Ventus said.

"Yeah! I'll pay for it!" Roxas said.

"Don't forget that we have to pay together!" Ventus said.

"Right right…" Roxas said.

Namine just looked at the two talking to each other about paying.

They got a big bowl of Nachos, and three sodas.

**XxXxX**

"Hey Van?" Sora asked his twin.

"What is it Sora?" Vanitas asked.

"Ummmm I think I see someone over by the tunnel of love…looking at us," Sora said while pointing at the person.

"Huh," Vanitas said as he peered his eyes over at the person staring at them.

"Is that someone you recognize?"

"Let's run…NOW!" Vanitas exclaimed and started running while dragging Sora.

The person was running towards them. They managed to outrun the person by hiding in the big crowds.

"Van who was that?" Sora asked.

"Stalker…" Vanitas answered.

"Oh…" Sora told him.

Then someone tapped Vanitas on the shoulder. He turned around and staggered back and fell at who it was.

"Van, is something going on with you?" said a sweet voice in a concerning tone.

"I'm fine Xion." Vanitas told her.

The two turn to the couple.

"Ahhhh Van help me!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora you don't greet your girlfriend whose trying to sneak attack hug you." Said Kairi, hugging Sora to death.

Then the two black haired teens turn back to each other.

"Van, I want to talk to you, about something…" Xion told him.

"Ummm sure." Vanitas said as his heart raced.

"Come with me!" Xion said, taking Vanitas's arm and dragging him.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Vanitas asked.

"No," Xion said with a smile.

After the two found a place to sit, Xion struck a question to him.

"Van, we've been best friends since preschool. We've told each other everything since then. Now I feel as if we're losing that bond…tell me…Were you the one who gave me that card in fourth grade?" Xion asked.

Vanitas knew it was coming to this. He just didn't know what to say.

**XxXxX**

"Hey guys, how about we all go to the fun house of mirrors?" Roxas told his group while still being a bit wet.

"S-sure," Namine stuttered, still also wet.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." Ventus told her who also was still wet.

"That's right!" Roxas told her.

The three guided themselves to the fun house of mirrors and entered. The twisted and turned at the mirrors. They were all afraid of their own reflections at times but then, the three all got separated somehow.

Roxas, as soon as he realized that he got separated, he called out to Namine and Ventus.

"NAMINE! VEN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Roxas yelled out.

No reply came back and Roxas continued to wander…

Ventus also realized that he was separated from the others. He started to run and panic a bit until he hit someone.

"oof! I'm so sorry I didn't kn-" Ventus started until the voice cut him.

"Ven is that you? I was so scared…" It was Namine, looking scared and worried out of her mind.

Namine hugged the twin and started to cry.

"Nam, what happened?" Ven asked her.

"You know, you should ask me and my friend," said a devious voice from behind.

"Seifer…" Ven muttered.

"With Rai too ya'know!" Rai said.

"Now you can hand over the girl blondie." Seifer told Ven.

Ventus looked at Namine, who was still hugging him and crying, and then looked back at Seifer and Rai.

"Never!" The spiky haired blonde exclaimed to the bullies.

"Rai, would you like to do the pleasures?" Seifer told him.

"THE PLEASURE WOULD BE MINE!" yelled a voice from behind Rai. Then he punched Rai. It was Roxas.

"Bro where the hell have you been?" Ventus asked his younger twin.

"Looking for you gu-" Roxas started until he was cut off by a punch in the gut.

"Roxas!" Namine and Ventus both yelled.

"Never mess with me ya'know!" said Rai as Roxas dropped to the floor.

Ventus looked at Roxas and then at Namine.

"Namine, run…NOW! Don't worry about me and Roxas, okay. No matter what Seifer or anyone else says. Just go! Find someone too!" Ventus told her and pushed her away.

Namine started to run away. Seifer looked at her but stayed where he was. He then looked at Ventus. Seifer lunged at the older twin and pinned him to the ground. He started punching him. Rai on the other hand, made sure that Roxas was unconscious so that he could go after Namine and bring her back to Seifer.

After Rai made sure that Roxas was unconscious, he ran after the blonde girl who was somewhere in this maze.

Ventus, who was being hit by Seifer's punches, was trying to shield from them as he yelled for his brother to get up. It was no use though. Seifer then delivered one final blow to Ventus to make him be unconscious like his brother. Seifer started to run to catch up to his friend.

As Seifer ran, the two twins got up. They felt pain all over themselves but started to run to rescue the girl they both were in love with.

**XxXxX**

As Vanitas pondered at Xion's question, he was about to speak when they heard someone panting up to them.

"Namine?" Xion asked.

"Why are you panting…and where are Roxas and Ven?" Vanitas asked.

"Ven, Roxas, Seifer, Rai, fun house, fight," Namine told them.

"I'm gonna go get Sora. Stay here with Xion." Vanitas said in a serious tone and then started to run to go get Sora.

After two minutes of trying to find Sora, Vanitas finds his brother in a makeout session with Kairi.

"Sora to ruin your fun Sora but our brothers and their girlfriend are going to be in trouble." Vanitas said as he dragged his brother away from Kairi. Kairi followed them back to Xion.

The three looked at the two who were still sitting down.

"Kairi stay here while Van and I look for Seifer and Rai." Sora told his girlfriend who obeyed.

"Too late. They're here." Vanitas said bluntly.

Seifer, enraged, ran with his fist in the air to directly hit Vanitas. Vanitas moved away, causing Seifer to hit a trash can. The black haired boy then analyzed Seifer's pressure points and hit them hard, causing Seifer to fall on the floor. Vanitas then put his foot on Seifer's face.

"Any reason why you beat up my brothers?" Vanitas asked aggressively.

"We were only having some fun with the twerps!" Seifer exclaimed from under Vanitas's feet.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't crush your face right here and now!" Vanitas asked angrily, pressing his foot down more.

"_He _said he needed time. Well I say _he _got some." Seifer told him.

Vanitas realized at what could happen right now and left for home.

Sora punched Rai hard enough on the face to make him go out cold. He then met up with Roxas and Ventus, who were suffering bloody noses and pain.

"Is she okay?" Ven asked frantically.

"She is and I advise that you three go to Kairi's house." Sora orderly told them. He then started to follow wherever Vanitas went.

_Vanitas what's going on now? Only you know what happened between you and Seifer in the fight. _Sora thought as he tried to catch up to his brother.

**XxXxX**

Roxas, Ventus, and Namine were at Kairi's home. They stayed quiet until Roxas opened up.

"Namine, we were both really worried about you…" Roxas told her.

"And Namine…What did Riku mean by when he said that about you…" Ventus asked.

The blonde looked down and then started.

"Before I met you guys, I never had any friends of my own. I was too scared to make any and no one even bothered to ask me anything. And then when I first transferred to Hollow High…you two immediately jumped and clung on to me as if I really was your best friend from the moment you guys met me. I was a bit startled at first but then I went to the flow of it. What Riku said about me using you guys was untrue. I just never had any friends in the beginning…" Namine told the twins.

The twins then looked at each other. Ven pulled out his cell phone and texted his brother in silence, even if they were next to each other.

Ven: _Go get her_

Roxas: _You're not tricking me are you?_

Ven: _Hey I'm actually letting you get a head start_

Roxas: _Any catch?_

Ven: _I date her if you screw up. Besides, even if I do love her, I also love someone else_

Roxas: _I love you Bro!_

Ven: _You know it! Now hurry before it's too late!_

Roxas then flipped his phone closed and took a deep breath. He then went up to sit next to Namine.

"Namine, I have something to tell you…" Roxas started.

"I know that you and Ven love me." Namine told him bluntly. Ven was listening to this as well and smiled.

"I know but…" Roxas continued.

"But what?" Namine asked.

Instead of continuing to talk, Roxas kissed Namine on the lips. Ven smiled at them together. Roxas then pulled away and hugged Namine, who also hugged back.

**XxXxX**

"WHERE THE HELL IS IT! UGH HE STOLE IT! I CANT FIND IT ANYWHERE! RIKU YOU DAMN BASTERD FOR STEALING MY JOURNAL! YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" Vanitas shouted at the top of his lungs.

Sora overheard what Vanitas said.

_So it is final confrontation is coming soon Van, you have to be on your A-game when you see him…_Sora thought as he was lying against the wall next to him and his twin's room.

**XxXxX**

**Me: Anyway, I think this story will be done in about two chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed it ;3 I pulled the ol' switcheroo on Vanny and Sora just in case you were confuzzled**

**Roxas: I ENJOYED IT!**

**Ven: Of course YOU would enjoy it XD**

**Roxas: I know I would 8D**

**Me: pffffft hahahahaha huuuurr XD**

**Vanitas: Wait till I get back at Riku…this is going too far**

**Me: -no comment-**

**Sora: Don't worry, Vanitas will calm down…after he pays Riku back**

**Me: What if it wasn't Riku who stole it?**

**Xion: um what?**

**Sora: It could have been anyone…**

**Me: and only I know who it is Muahahahahaha**

**Vanitas: But what if it is him?**

**Me: Then I don't know :/ I could have been bored for all I knew**

**Vanitas: -sigh-**

**Xion: Anyway, review/fave/alert, whatever, We just like how you people enjoy the story :3**

**Me: Yup, What Xion said! :D Anyway, see you next time! :3**


	14. The Good, The Bad, and The Girl

**Me: 2 weeks pass and I didn't update this story…**

**Sora: Hey at least it's written :D**

**Me: But it's gonna be shorter! DX**

**Xion: oh be quiet!**

**Me: fine!**

**Vanitas: -drops curtain and speaks- Now before these two do something stupid…Sora just steal the show already**

**Sora: ON WITH THE STORY! AND DON'T MIND THE MISTAKES :D**

**XxXxX**

Vanitas woke up in the morning fairly early because of his alarm. His hair was a complete mess and bags formed under his eyes due to his constant waking up in the morning. He decided not to prank Sora today to wake him up so he just got dressed for school.

_Where did he take it? Obviously with him…maybe I should just go for a walk…_Vanitas thought as he headed out the door.

Vanitas walked around the streets, examining the houses that he passes. He then stopped at one house. Xion's. He's been in it before but that was when they were younger. Vanitas only looked at the house. He always thought the house was nice…though he never showed it. As he looked at the house, he heard someone coming.

"Looking for something?" said a voice.

Vanitas knew it was Riku and he glared at him.

"I read every entry in there. Pitiful if you ask me." Riku said bluntly and then continued," And how dare you kiss _my_ girl..."

Vanitas only glared at him. Without even thinking, Vanitas hurled himself towards the silver haired teen with a fist in the air. Riku only moved out of the way, making Vanitas miss and hit the ground after that.

**XxXxX**

"Gosh what is all that noise?" Xion asked herself while waking from noise outside. She looked outside her window to see two people in what looks like a fight.

"Oh my God…" Xion said as she stared at what she was looking at.

**XxXxX**

"You're even more messed up than before. You don't even have the coordination to hit me!" Riku told him.

Vanitas got back up and hurled himself toward him again but instead of Riku dodging him, he punched Vanitas in the stomach, making him fall. Vanitas cringed in pain and then moved his foot quickly enough to trip Riku.

"You basterd!" Vanitas exclaimed to him as he managed pinned Riku down.

Vanitas attacked Riku with a hurl of punches.

"JUST STOP IT!" yelled a voice. Vanitas stopped and saw that it was Xion who had said it. Her face was red with rage. She came up to Vanitas and pushed him off of Riku, making him fall back. Xion started to help Riku up.

"You know what…I QUIT! YOU DON'T EVEN SEE IT!" Vanitas yelled at Xion she was helping Riku to her porch.

"What do you mean?" Xion asked him in a dangerous tone.

"THAT BASTERD WAS THE WHOLE REASON WHY THIS HAPPENED!" Vanitas yelled again, making some of the neighbors wake up.

"No Vanitas, you are! Did you think I didn't know what was going on?-!" Xion exclaimed.

"Well…actually I did think that you wouldn't catch on b-"

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FUNNY!" Xion cut him off.

Vanitas stayed quiet when she yelled at him. Never has he seen Xion this mad in his whole entire life.

"Why, why did you do it Vanitas? And don't give me any crapful of lies you tell me when you don't _feel _well!" Xion asked him.

"I did it because…I did it because…I'M LEAVING!" Vanitas shouted as he started to leave.

"VANITAS GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Xion shouted back to him.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" Vanitas yelled.

"AND YOU'RE NOT FIVE SO SUCK IT UP AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Xion yelled back.

Vanitas only ignored her and came into the middle of the street. He started to walk down with his eyes closed, pretending none of this has happened until someone yelled something.

"VAN WATCH OUT!" Xion yelled.

"huh?"Vanitas look at her and then look in front to see lights after him. After that, everything just went black for Vanitas.

**XxXxX**

Vanitas woke up in the hospital to see Xion next to him, her hand on his hand and her head sleeping on his mattress bed as she was sitting in a chair next to him. Vanitas tried to move but everything ached for him. He just stayed still until someone came.

"You know, she was here the whole time, waiting for you to wake up." A doctor said as he entered the room.

"huh?" Vanitas could only say.

"OHMYGOD VAN WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" yelled a voice. It was Sora as he came running through the door and attacking him with a hug that hurt Vanitas all over while the rest of his family came in.

"Sora get off of me or else you'll never see the daylight again when I heal." Vanitas said dangerously as he winced in pain.

"huh? What happened here?" popped in Xion who just woke up to see Sora backing off of Vanitas.

Vanitas only ignored her and moved his head to the side.

"Let's leave these two alone." The boys' mother said as she guided them and herself out, leaving Vanitas and Xion alone.

The two were alone and they didn't talk to each other for at least a minute.

"Vanitas... whatever you were trying to do was dangerous…" Xion started. He still ignored her.

"I didn't think something like this wouldn't get to you…I'm guessing it took time to realize it…" Xion said.

"I did it." Vanitas spoke up while not looking at Xion.

"hm?"

"I was the one who sent you that card when we were in fourth grade…" Vanitas said softly.

"Why did you lie about it?" Xion asked.

"Hey I had a reputation to hold. It's not easy to do that when you have a friend around you." Vanitas answered.

"I broke up with him…" Xion told him bluntly.

"Any reason for that AFTER you got mad at me and got hit by a…what hit me exactly?" Vanitas pouted in a mad tone.

"You got hit by a truck…you had six of your ribs fractured, dislocated shoulder, right arm broken, left leg broken, and a deep wound on the side." Xion said while staring at him.

"My other question too…please." Vanitas said because he knew Xion wouldn't answer anything from Vanitas without a "please" once in a while.

Xion looked down and then looked at him.

"I broke up with him when I tried to call an ambulance while you were unconscious. He told me not to call an ambulance because he told me that you would be fine to be left to die. That was when I realized how much of a jack ass he was towards you. So then I broke up with him and kicked him out of my porch…literally. Then I called an ambulance to get you…" Xion told Vanitas.

Vanitas could only laugh at the fact that Xion literally kicked him out of her porch but it died right after he started to feel pain of the wounds.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you…oh and Van, Riku was holding this while he was at the porch." Xion said as she propped Vanitas's journal onto his lap.

"You didn't read anything did you? Well at least I'm a lefty." Vanitas told her.

"Maybe just one entry…" Xion said, looking to the ceiling.

"I can't believe you!" Vanitas blurted out.

"I love you." Xion said.

"You go into my journal and y- say what?" Vanitas rambled until he realized what she said.

"I said _"I love you"._"Xion told him.

"And when did you realize that?" Vanitas asked.

"When we were in fourth grade. It was on Valentine's Day but I didn't want to say anything because I thought you would hate me or something. I never really stopped loving you…until I met Riku personally through Sora of course. But I still didn't stop you know." Xion told him as her cheeks grew hot and red.

Her face was close to his and they stared at each other. Vanitas grew red but shook it off. He then closed the space between them with a kiss on her lips. It lasted longer than the first one. Then they broke away slowly.

"Vanitas was that first kiss you gave me…_your FIRST kiss?"_ Xion asked him while giggling.

Vanitas's started to turn red but then he answered that question.

"What are you talking about?-! I was kissed LOADS of times by girls." Vanitas said, making it too obvious.

"Riiiight." Xion told him while giggling.

"Way to ruin the moment too." Vanitas said bluntly.

"Oh please. Van will be my date for the dance next month?" Xion asked him.

"Sure…even if you did ruin the moment…" Vanitas replied as an answer.

"And Van…" Xion told him softly.

"What is it?"

"How did you do your pranks? Even if they weren't carried out properly!" the black haired girl asked eagerly.

"I'll tell you that tomorrow." The golden eyed boy said.

Then the couple kissed each other, not even remembering that the family was still there.

"Such a nice pair," the boys' mother said.

"Yeah!" said Ventus.

"They are gonna go far in life!" Roxas said.

"He finally found who he was looking for. And he finally knows that." Sora said.

His younger twin brothers stared at him but then his mother hit the back of their heads.

"Let Sora have his smart moments boys." She told them.

"okay." Said Roxas and Ventus together.

The family then stared at the kissing couple who smiled and talked normally for the first time in a long time.

**XxXxX**

**Me: I guess that's the end…**

**Sora: No! D:**

**Xion: What about the dance!-?**

**Me: Oh yeah! I'll add that as a special :D but Van will still have his injuries ):**

**Vanitas: Thanks –sarcastic voice-**

**Me: I said I was sorry! And you know I luffles you ^^ :3**

**Xion: At least I dumped Riku**

**Riku: Hey!**

**Me: Don't you have another fanfic to be in :/**

**Riku: Oh yeah –flees-**

**Sora: So stay tuned in for the special chapter in the end :D**

**Me: So for now, Bye!**


	15. Epilogue: A Night To Remember Part 1

**Me: Final Chapter of **_**Operation: Break Up**_**….**

**Sora: No! D:**

**Vanitas: Yes Sora**

**Me: Think of it more as an epilogue though ;)**

**Xion: That's Right! :D**

**Me: On with the epilogue! :)**

**XxXxX**

_One Month later…_

"Vanitas get ready! Our dates can't be waiting for us forever!" Sora exclaimed hurriedly.

"Hey! I still haven't fully recovered so I can't move as fast!" Vanitas yelled.

"Ugh! Fine!" Sora said and then went down the stairs of his home to not keep his date waiting on the couch forever.

For the dance, Sora was wearing a black tuxedo with a matching tie for the dance. The theme was _Casino Night _and everyone had to dress as if they were going to a Casino. Sora's date, Kairi, was wearing a long strapless pink dress and had a white feathery boa and white gloves on her. Her hair was put in a bun.

"Kairi you look extremely beautiful like always." Sora told his date, who started to blush.

Sora then kissed the palm of her hand and kissed up her arm up to her lips.

"Ahem." A voice said from behind. It was boys' mother.

The two kissing teens turned red as they looked at mother.

"Sorry mom!" Sora told his mother.

"What did I say about kissing in the house?" His mother asked him.

"To not do that or else it would lead to something much bigger and eventually will be our biggest regret." Sora replied back.

"Good!" The mother said and smiled and walked away.

Vanitas came down five minutes later. He was wearing a black tuxedo as well but he didn't include a tie. Vanitas's tuxedo was a bit more different from Sora's because of all the injuries he obtained during the accident. He also had his cast taken off on his leg after it healed quickly. Vanitas had to have something placed on his leg to be stiff and not break. It also helps him regain his leg muscle to work properly.

"I'm here now." Vanitas said bluntly and then turned to see his date, Xion.

Xion was wearing a puffy black dress that went up to her knees and straps that went around her neckline. She had a long beige satin shawl around her arms and beige glove on.

"Well hello, hello, hello. What do I see here? A sexy lady or a sexy goddess?" Vanitas told his date seductively while putting his arms around her.

"Either one." Xion told him and kissed him on his cheek.

"You missed." Vanitas said.

"Oh really?" Xion said surprisingly.

"Yes you did. It's supposed to be here." He said and then kissed her lips.

"Awwwwww!" The boys's mother said from behind.

Sora dropped his jaw at what she said. "WHAT?-!" Sora exclaimed.

"Group photo!" The boys's mother exclaimed but then she noticed something wrong.

"Boys, where are your brothers?" Their mother asked.

"I dunno." The two twins said together.

"Roxas! Ventus! Come downstairs this minute! You can't keep _your _dates waiting!" Their mother yelled.

The four older teens snickered in the background as the two younger twins came down the stairs with matching white tuxedos with white ties. They sulked until they saw their dates.

Namine was Roxas's date. She had a long white dress with straps on and blue gloves on. Her hair was put in a bun. Roxas was in awe when he saw her dressed in it. He thought she looked very beautiful. Namine thought Roxas looked very handsome.

Aerith was Ventus's date. She was a sophomore in their school but Zack was the one who set their date up. Zack would have gone to the dance with her but he decided to hook them up together because he thought of Aerith more as a sister. What Aerith was wearing to the dance was wearing a flowy red dress with a rose in her hair and white gloves. Her hair was up in her usual ponytail with her pink ribbon. Ventus thought she looked very pretty and Aerith thought that he looked handsome.

"NOW FOR THE GROUP PHOTO!" The boys's mother exclaimed.

The boys groaned while the girls giggled. They took a few photos. One of them was just a normal group photo of them holding their dates' hands and others were either poses or silly faces.

"Are we all set to go!" Their mother exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone exclaimed.

"I'll drive!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora remember the last time you drove us someplace, we got lost for six hours!" Kairi exclaimed.

"But Vanitas can't drive! He still has his injuries!" Sora whined.

"I'll have you know that I can drive with my left hand perfectly Sora! I am a lefty after all!" Vanitas exclaimed a bit seriously.

"Oh yeah…" Sora pouted.

"TO THE BLACK FALCON!" Vanitas exclaimed.

**XxXxX**

In the _Black Falcon_, Vanitas drove the group very fast and howled. There was a conversation between the other teens as he was too occupied in driving.

"Oh my, does Vanitas really drive this reckless?" Aerith asked casually.

"Nope, only on nights like these and weekends when all go grocery shopping!" Ventus answered.

"Hey…how long has it been since Vanitas drove?" Namine asked.

"Since the accident, this is his first time." Xion answered her question.

"That must explain _everything!_" Roxas exclaimed.

"Keep it down back there!" Vanitas yelled as the music blasted though the wall speakers.

In just a matter of minutes, the group made it to the school with no accidents occurring. Everyone came out of the car with all their messed up but other than that, they were all fine.

**XxXxX**

The group entered the dance and they scattered. Vanitas and Xion sat down while Sora and Kairi were dancing. Roxas and Namine were at the drink table and Ventus and Aerith were talking with other people.

"VANNY-BEAR!" A exited voice yelled. Selphie.

"Oh shi-" Vanitas said before being crushed in a hug by Selphie.

"VANNY I MISSED YOU AND I HEARD YOU GOT HIT BY A TRUCK AND AND OH I CRIED SO MUCH THAT I THOUGHT YOU DI-" Selphie squealed until Xion tapped her shoulder.

Selphie turned around to see Xion and let go of Vanitas and talked to her casually.

"Selphie, Van still has his injuries and you hugging him would make it look worse." Xion told her.

"Last I checked, you were worrying about someone else." Selphie said curtly.

"Last I checked, you're not _my boyfriend's _date." Xion replied back.

"So you're _still _dating him?" Selphie asked rudely again.

"Vanitas is my date _and _boyfriend." Xion told her.

"That doesn't mean I won't get you for this!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Get me for what?" Xion asked cluelessly.

"For stealing my date!" Selphie answered back angerly.

"Whatever." Xion told her as she looked at her boyfriend.

Sora and Kairi came to the twosome after dancing to a couple of songs.

"These songs suck!" Sora told them.

"Why did you dance to them then?" Vanitas asked.

"Well um uhhhh…you see…I don't know." Sora gave up.

"Vanitas how about you do something." Xion suggested.

"Oh no! I'm not falling for that like last time!" Vanitas shook his head at his girlfriend.

"Please!" Xion pouted.

"Yeah Vanitas, please!" Kairi joined in and later Sora.

"Sora, that only works on anyone who is stupid enough to fall for it. I'll do it but only because these songs do suck and you two ladies pouted." Vanitas gave in.

Vanitas came to the DJ's stand and knocked him off. After finding a decent song, Vanitas put the CD in and asked for the crowd's attention.

"Hey, anybody hear me?" Vanitas asked in the nicest way possible in the microphone.

The crowd didn't seem to hear.

"YO EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Vanitas yelled into the microphone and it grabbed everyone's attention.

"Alright, these songs are half-assed and they need to be better. WHO'S WITH ME!" Vanitas asked.

The whole crowd yelled out.

"GOOD!" Vanitas shouted into the microphone and put the CD in to play the song. He gestured Xion to come up.

"No way Van!" Xion said.

"It's a featuring! You tricked me to go up on stage alone last! Now it's time for you to pay!" Vanitas told her.

"Fine!" Xion gave in.

After two minutes, the two came up on stage with their song: Starstrukk by 3!OH!3 Featuring Katy Perry. But in the teens cases, it was Starstrukk by Vanitas Featuring Xion.

**(A/N: This is just like before ;) read the actions or the lyrics or skip or whatever you want XD)**

_**Vanitas: **__(Vanitas points at certain places for Xion)_

**Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]****  
****Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]****  
****Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistle]****  
****Thats the way she come through like [whistle whistle]****  
**

_**Xion: **__(Comes up to Vanitas slowly)_**  
****Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down****  
****Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down****  
**

_**Vanitas: **__(Comes up to Xion slowly)_

**Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down****  
****Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down****  
**

_**Together:**_**  
****I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,now****  
****L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce****  
****How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now****  
****L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce****  
**

_**Vanitas: **__(Vanitas points at certain places for Xion again)_**  
****Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]****  
****All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]****  
****Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]****  
****All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]******

_**Xion: **__(Dances around Vanitas)_**  
****Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down****  
****Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down **

_**Vanitas: **__(Dances around Xion)_

**Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down****  
****Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down******

_**Together:**_**  
****I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now****  
****L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce****  
****how, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now****  
****L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce****  
**

_**Vanitas: **__(Makes gun gestures and dances around her.)_**  
****Push it baby, push it baby out of control****  
****I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow****  
****Push it baby, push it baby out of control****  
****This is the same old dance that you already know****  
****Push it baby, push it baby out of control****  
****I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow****  
****Push it baby, push it baby out of control****  
****Cause it's the same old dance that you already know****  
**

_**Together:**_**  
****I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now****  
****L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce**

After the song, they share a kiss with each other as the crowd screams all with joy. They got off the stage and after that, Vanitas sat in a chair, claiming that his left leg probably was going to give out.

"You two were great out there!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kairi agreed with Sora.

"Thanks!" Xion told them.

Roxas and Ventus later came with their dates to greet the group.

"This dance has been very _interesting _apparently." Roxas teased.

"But the more interesting part are the rumors spreading about Selphie and her plot for some kind of _revenge_." Ventus said.

"That is true but I dunno what she's planning…" Xion said curiously.

After a while of silence, the groups dispersed back to the dance floor and other places. Vanitas and Xion stayed in one place and became dreadfully bored.

"I'm sooo BORED!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"Hmmmm then we should do something." Xion said.

"You naughty child." Vanitas smirked.

"No! Not that! I was thinking more along the lines of actually doing something fun." Xion said.

"Not helping!"

"Fine!"

"How about a game?"

"A game?"

"Yes, a game." Vanitas smirked evilly.

"What kind of game?" Xion asked curiously.

"We need a team of three people and we need to pull ONE BIG PRANK on each other." Vanitas told her.

"Rules?"

"We can choose anyone from the crowd BUT it has to be some _we _know. There has to be two other people the team, making three total for one team. No killing. No maiming. No gory stuff. And anything else that includes hurting in the worst way possible. BUT it has to be so embarrassing for the person in the end."

"Sounds fair. Rewards?" Xion asked.

"If I win…you have to be my personal slave until I heal up." Vanitas smirked.

"Fine, but if I win, you have to do karaoke every Friday at the ice cream parlor….in front of a FULL house of people."

"Damn…Fine…NOW DISPERSE!"Vanitas said.

The couple dispersed to find their teammates. Vanitas had the perfect team in mind. Xion also had a perfect team in her mind too. The two did not even know that a little someone overheard them…

**XxXxX**

**Me: This is the end of part one ;) you didn't think I would end the overall story in one chapter now did you XD**

**Ventus: I did!**

**Sora: Me too!**

**Roxas: Me three!**

**Xion: At least this only has about 2 parts :)**

**Vanitas: Can't wait to humiliate you**

**Xion: That depends…**

**Me: Don't wanna spoil anything ;D Sorry for the long wait on this though :3 As for Zack hooking Ven with Aerith, yes I know they are Van's gym class BUT I never classified the year they were in ;D yes sophomores can have classes with older kids nyahahaha X3**

**Vanitas and Xion: Until next time! :D**


	16. Epilogue: A Night To Remember Part 2

**Me: Let's get this show on the road!**

**Sora: HOORAY! SUMMER 8D**

**Me: I guess XD**

**Vanitas: Story?**

**Xion: Eager bones**

**Vanitas: whatever**

**Me: 8D**

**XxXxX**

Vanitas maneuvered through the crowd and found Ventus. He whispered into Ventus's ear and he started to follow him. Vanitas dragged him and then found Kairi sitting on Sora's lap.

"Hey, I need to borrow your girlfriend." Vanitas told his twin.

"What for?" Sora asked while Kairi was giggling.

"Me and Xion are in a contest and I need your girlfriend to help."

"But we were having so much fun!"

"C'mon Sora, you can live without me for a few minutes, can't you?" Kairi pouted.

"Awwww but Kairi!" Sora whined to her.

"Sora this might even be fun so I'll be back in a while. So for right now, see you later and I love you." She jumped off of Sora's lap and gave him a quick kiss.

Kairi followed Vanitas and Ventus to a vacant table and plotted their plan…

_Meanwhile…_

Xion looked around the large crowd of teens and found Aqua, one of Ventus's friends. She wore glasses and had blue hair and spoke in an elegant voice that made her sound more sophisticated than most teens. She was an excellent planner from setting up the dance floor to plays. Xion figured she would know how to execute pranks.

"Aqua, I need you for something." Xion told her.

"For what will I need to be of use for you?" Aqua asked while she adjusted her glasses and looked at her.

"Vanitas and I are in a contest of pranking each other." Xion answered her.

"Very well, I shall assist you in your competition…but what will come out of it for me?" Aqua looked at her.

"Hmmmmm…well there is the possibility of ruining Vanitas's reputation as the school's delinquent…and I can set you up with Ven. I bet Vanitas already got to him as his planner…" Xion assumed in her bargain for Aqua.

"V-Ventus!-?" Aqua jumped back while it made her hair out of place.

"Yes…why?" Xion asked her.

"Ventus is my adversary when it comes to preparing bits and pieces." The blue haired teen said firmly while she adjusted her posture.

"I see…so you hate him? Wait then how can you be his friend?" Xion asked two questions at once.

"I do not "hate" Ventus. We have friendly competitions which resort in either a draw or one being the victor against the other vice versa. But he always seems to surpass me in even the most simplest of arranging. We are friends though." Aqua told her.

"I see again…do you like him?" Xion asked.

Aqua turned her head away and looked to the side. Xion realized that she hit a vital point on Aqua.

"Forget I asked! Anyway, I need to find one more person to be on our team!" Xion changed the subject.

"Right." Aqua turned to her.

Xion grabbed Aqua's hand and dragged her to an unenergetic Sora. She grabbed his shoulder and propped him up.

"Sora how about you join my team?" Xion exclaimed her question to the brown haired teen.

"Sure…if it means getting back at Van for stealing my girl to be on his team for you guys' prank war." Sora said glumly.

"SURE!" Xion exclaimed and dragged him and Aqua to a vacant table nearby on the opposite side of Vanitas's team.

They started to plan their prank against Vanitas…

_Meanwhile…_

"Alright, plan is in check. Kairi, you know the plan." Ventus asked.

"Yes sir!" Kairi saluted.

"Great, now all I have to do is just find the projector…" Vanitas said.

"It should be in the corner…on the other…side." Ventus said slowly.

"What is it Ven?" Kairi asked.

"Xion's team is on the other side!" Ventus exclaimed to his teammates.

"Damn…they're smarter than I thought…" Vanitas acknowledged.

"They even have Aqua on their side…I'M SCREWED!" Ventus exclaimed.

"What's so bad about the blue-haired chick?" Vanitas asked.

"Vanitas are you that oblivious about what was happening around the school other than your problems? Anyway, Ven here basically competes with Aqua in planning. They may be both Freshmen _but…_" Kairi trailed off.

Vanitas looked at her as if was intrigued by the information she was passing on to him.

"_But…_go on." Vanitas urged her.

"They're actually best friends but Ven has a huge major crush on her. Rumor has it though that Ven rejected her when she asked if she can go on a date with him in the beginning of the year." Kairi whispered to him.

"I can hear you from here. Besides, that rumor is missing other parts." Ventus scolded her.

"Oh so what happened _Mr. Rejecter_?" Kairi asked sourly.

"Truth is that she _did _ask me but the only reason why I rejected her was because I wanted to stay friends and be in more competition. She looked hurt when I said that but she hid it just enough for me not to notice until the last minute. After that I started to like her even more but I just regretted rejecting her and not being able to ask her out myself." Ventus looked down.

"Awwww!" Kairi said in response to his story.

Kairi then looked at Vanitas who was looking at his brother. She smirked to herself and began to think. _Well, well, Vanitas. What will you do about this situation now?_

Vanitas stood there for a moment. He then turned to his younger brother and then turned to Kairi. Kairi had a look on her face that said that she was thinking about something but with a smirk.

"Better go get that projector." Kairi winked.

Vanitas smirked and nodded. He went to the other side and hid behind the projector. The black haired teen looked at his own two teammates only to notice Kairi occupying him before the action plan was set off.

"What are you doing on this side?" asked someone from behind him. Xion.

Vanitas turned around and then played along. He smirked.

"Nothing doll…say how about we spice things up a bit." His tone turned seductive.

"Oh and how would you make it so that it is?" Xion asked him, playing along.

"You know you would make a guy turn on if you kept on talking like that." Vanitas smirked and growled seductively to his girlfriend.

"Okay so just tell me how you would spice this up?" Xion said impatiently.

"Get _Blue-Bird_ planner to hook up with _Blondie-Bird_ planner. I have sufficient information that would help as well." Vanitas answered her.

"Hmmmmm when Aqua asked me what was in it for her when she partook in this plan, I said that I would set her up on a date with Ven but she looked so sad. Think you can clear up?" Xion told him.

"As it turns out, we were both in our worlds when this happened. Blondie rejected Blue-bird 'cause he wanted to stay friends but that hurt her and he then started to love her right after that. Also, guilt is putting more weight on his shoulders." Vanitas answered again.

"I see. So we hook them up…anymore rewards?" Xion asked again.

"I don't get to sing karaoke at the ice cream parlor…EVER." Vanitas replied.

"And I don't get to be your slave until you heal." Xion smirked.

"Fair enough," Vanitas smirked back.

They both concealed the deal with a handshake and then a kiss…

**XxXxX**

**Me: That's part two…I didn't really expect to add that twist but at least it will make the story last a bit longer! XD Also, sorry if Ven/Aqua isn't your favorite pairing but I made them the same age seeing as I never specified in the actual first chapter Mwahahahaha ;D**

**Vanitas: I dunno. More mishap seems to happen when you group us all together.**

**Sora: True that!**

**Xion: Yeah!**

**Kairi: Oooo so true!**

**Me: hehe XD Sorry for not updating in a while though. I'm more free to write these now that I has time :D**

**Ventus: Until then!**


	17. Epilogue: A Night To Remember Part 3

**Sorry for the long wait of this chapter D: I feel terrible for those who were waiting.**

**But without further ado, I present to you, Operation Breakup: Epilogue special part 3 :3**

**XxXxX**

Vanitas returned to his group with a projector. They were shocked at the sight of the projector in their midst. Ventus turned to his older brother.

"How did you get this past them?" Ventus asked Vanitas.

"That, my little brother, is a secret that would never be revealed." Vanitas smirked.

"Although we have the projector, it would be impossible to attract a large crowd with just specific embarrassment. You would need a collection of embarrassing home videos to pull this off, Vanitas." Kairi said bluntly.

"I am very glad you mentioned that Kairi. For once, I came prepared with many home videos of embarrassing moments of Xion. There was even this one time that she was afraid of a moogle plush toy. Classic." Vanitas shared.

Kairi then turned to Ventus and smiled. Ventus was a little confused but realizing this was Kairi, he considered her as the smarter one out of the Sora/Kairi pair.

"Any reason you're smiling Kairi?" Ventus asked the smiling redhead.

"Can you get us drinks?" Kairi told him.

"Fair enough." Ventus said and went to get the drinks.

Kairi turned to Vanitas once Ventus was out of sight.

"I see what you're up to." Kairi smirked.

"Ah you mean part two of my plan. Yes, it is to hook up Ven with his friend. Seeing as he is the only one without a girlfriend, why not." Vanitas admitted.

"So that's why you were gone a while to get the projector. You were planning part two of the plan with Xion." Kairi said slyly.

"You know it." Vanitas confirmed.

**XxXxX**

"Xion what can I dooooo?" a certain brunette whined.

"Sora may you please hush. I cannot concentrate." a blue-haired girl told him.

"Aqua is right Sora! The more you whine, the more you cause a distraction! Don't be so annoying." a Xion said to Sora

"Ugh." Sora replied.

"Anyway, Aqua, how about you take a break and get yourself a drink over by the fountain." Xion turned to Aqua.

"The opposing team may strike against us at any time. Do you not agree?" Aqua challenged.

"You're overworking yourself. Go, take a break. Even Vanitas doesn't execute these things quickly. Relax." Xion told Aqua smoothly.

"Alright, if you insist." Aqua acknowledged and left to get a drink.

Xion looked at her as she left.

"She doesn't have to be so formal." Sora popped in.

Xion bonked the boy on the head.

"It doesn't matter, anyway, Sora, time for you to play." Xion turned to him.

"What ya got for me to do." Sora smirked.

"Something even an idgit like you can't mess up." Xion narrowed her eyes evilly.

That look made Sora cower.

**XxXxX**

Ventus was a little frantic when he tried to make his way to the punch fountain. He sees his rival, friend, and major crush, Aqua. His heart was beating fast and turned around to look for his twin brother, Roxas.

Ventus finds Roxas dancing with Namine.

"Yo Roxas!" Ventus called out to his twin, who was with Namine.

"What is it bro?" Roxas asked.

"I-I can't go to the punch fountain to get drinks…what do I do?" Ventus cried out.

"Why is that?" Roxas looked at Ventus.

"Roxas, can't you tell that Aqua is at the punch bowl?" Namine pointed out to her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah! Still can't let go, can ya bro?" Roxas shook his head.

"Unfortunately…" Ventus answered bluntly.

"Well…I say you just casually go there!" Namine encouraged.

The two blond twins looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Roxas…what did you make her take?" Ventus asked his twin.

"Don't look at me! She likes witty and comical love movies." Roxas defended himself.

The two brothers sighed and then looked at each other.

"As much as I think that's totally messed up, I have to agree with Namine." Roxas said.

"B-bu-" Ventus started.

"No buts! Now Ven be a brave boy and confront her! Do something to grab her attention. Something simple!" Namine continued to encourage.

Feeling a little bit more confident, Ven comes to a conclusion:

"Alright, I'm gonna do it!" Ventus stated it bravely.

As Ventus made his way to the punch fountain where Aqua was, the couple left behind said something to each other.

"Ten bucks says he's not gonna confess _before_ they kiss." Roxas bet with his girlfriend.

"Ten buck says he's gonna confess either way." Namine smirked.

"You're on!" Roxas told her.

**XxXxX**

Aqua took a cup full of punch from the fountain. She stared out the window and then looked at her reflection in her drink until she saw another reflection in the pool of red drink.

"Have you any business with me?" Aqua asked the reflection that belonged to someone.

"Ah but the question is why are you still reflecting your feelings to yourself…and to this cup of juice?" said the other person.

Aqua couldn't help but chuckle at that last bit.

"You read me like an open book, Aerith Gainborough." Aqua said to her.

"It's my job to do that. It is impossible to understand someone, even yourself, but you can tell what people are thinking based on actions." Aerith told her.

"I am surprised that someone of your intelligence doesn't want to study in psychology." Aqua said to her.

"I will be taking over the flower shop my mother owns and I have been fascinated with flowers as a child. I am not surprised that I made a choice like that. I am very proud of it." Aerith smiled.

"I suppose." Aqua sighed.

"By the way Aqua, the reason why I'm with Ven here tonight is because Zack set me and him up. I like Ven but he seems like you type." Aerith told her.

Aqua looked at Aerith and smiled at her. She felt relieved that Aerith only thought of Ven as a friend. A silent moment occurred for the two until it was broken by a familiar voice Aqua recognized.

"Excuse me. Sorry for budding between you two." Ventus tried to smile off.

"I-it's fine." Aqua stuttered.

"So how're you two enjoying this dance?" Ventus asked them.

"It's great." Aerith said.

"It is acceptable." Aqua said in a formal fashion.

"Oh Aqua, you don't have to be so formal. Just talk in a normal fashion." Aerith told her.

"Is how I speak too much for you two? If that is a concern, I am very sorry but I cannot." Aqua turned her head.

"Does it have to do with family? If it is then we understand." Ventus said in an assuring way, which gained a reaction from Aqua.

Aerith couldn't help but smile sweetly at the two. The two then looked at her with confusing looks on their faces.

"Aerith is something the matter?" Ventus asked.

"Nope, it's just that…you two look so cute together!" Aerith told the, which made the two blush.

"We are still frie-" Ventus started but was cut off by…

"WOOF!"

A certain brunette was running around in a dog head in his underwear with balloons and papers in his hand. He threw them all around the place. Some of the water balloons hit people. One also hit Selphie…

"UGH!" Selphie yelled and stomped out of the dance.

"I DAMN YOU TO MY GRAVE XION!" Sora shouted out in his dog costume.

A white screen then lowered and a video played. It was a video of a small black-haired girl being scared by stuffed animals and dressing up as a tater-tot for Halloween.

The three teens, Aerith, Ventus, and Aqua, started to burst out laughing.

**XxXxX**

_**What happened to Sora:**_

"_Xion, what's with that look on you face?" Sora asked Xion._

"_Oh nothing Sora! Hm…muahaha." Xion answered his question._

"_No…no! S-stay away from me…NOOOO!" Sora cried in anguish._

"_It's okay Sora! This won't hurt one bit! You baby!" Xion said menacingly._

_Sora came out looking like a boy with a dog head in his underwear._

"_I look like an idiot!" Sora complained._

"_Sora, the way you usually act during the day is like this." Xion challenged him._

"_Waaaaaa!" Sora cried out._

**XxXxX**

"Oh hell yeah now we got this rollin'!" Vanitas cheered.

"Oh my gosh…Sora is like a show right here and he's passing papers around." Kairi said.

Kairi picks up a sheet of paper and reads it. She then starts laughing and a few seconds later she had tears come out of her eyes. Vanitas looked at her with confused eyes and looked at the paper. It had an embarrassing story about him and his experience in the girls' bathroom in sixth grade.

"She's almost as conniving as me…that little-" Vanitas stopped before anything else and clicked in his mind. He had to get Aqua and Ventus together.

**XxXxX**

The video from the projector changed from embarrassing videos of Xion to videos of Aqua and Ventus as kids. In the videos, they were fighting over who can build the highest tower of blocks, who can eat the last square of chocolate, and more.

Aqua and Ventus then looked at each other and laughed.

"I can't believe we fought over stuff like that!" Ventus laughed.

"Very agreeable!" Aqua agreed with Ventus.

"**3…2…1…GO!" **

Two people shouted and made the teens give confusing looks at each other. Their confusion was interrupted by force pushing them together, only to collide together with their lips.

Ventus blushed. Hard.

Aqua blushed. Even harder.

When they backed away from each other, they looked into each others eyes.

"A-Aqua, I-I have s-s-something t-t-t-to tell y-you." Ventus stuttered.

"I-I have s-s-something to t-t-tell y-you too, V-Ven…" Aqua stuttered as well.

"I LOVE YOU!" They said together simultaneously.

The two looked at each other.

"Aqua I'm sorry I rejected you! I regretted that so much after I did that!" Ventus confessed.

"Ven, I'm so freaking sorry I didn't talk to you during that month after you rejected me! I still liked you afterwards regardless!" Aqua confessed as well.

Ventus all of a sudden looked at her, shocked. Aqua looked at him and thought something was wrong with what she said.

"V-Ven…What's wrong?" Aqua asked Ventus worriedly.

Ventus surprisingly kissed her and Aqua was a bit shocked by it.

"You're finally starting to sound un-formal! That's…that's…great!" Ventus said happily.

"I-I am?" Aqua questioned.

Ventus nodded and pulled her into a hug. Aqua hugged him as well.

**XxXxX**

A few meters away, another couple watches Aqua and Ventus.

"Who wins?" Vanitas asked.

"I don't know…" Xion replied.

"Does that mean that it's a draw?" Vanitas asked another question.

"I suppose so, seeing that we both made fools of each other in front of the school." Xion answered her boyfriend's question.

"I see…so we drop everything?" Vanitas asked another question again.

"Nope, I say we both do equivalent exchange and do each other's bidding." Xion suggested.

"Or we can bail this shtick, go out for some food, and then raid the fridge at my house, watch movies, pull all nighters, and forget about the bet and the winner." Vanitas suggested as well.

"I say…let's do it!" Xion smirked.

Vanitas and Xion left the dance together and pulled an all-nighter, as well as raiding the fridge-BIG TIME. Sora and Kairi joined them but fell asleep afterward and the next morning had traces of sharpie on their faces. Ventus and Aqua started dating after that and went out with Roxas and Namine to get some ice cream. Roxas and Ventus came back home with sticky hair after somehow getting into an ice cream fight with the girls and the people who were at the ice cream parlor at the time.

Everything was normal after that. The group couldn't believe that one of the wildest nights of their lives just passed by in a flash…

**XxXxX**

**I suck at making endings XDX sorry for those who were waiting-again OAO I feel kinda sad that this story is finished…It kinda makes me remember that over a year ago that this was the first story I started and now that it's finished, it's the first story I finished. Thank-you for reading this story and remember, time is too short, SO GO OUT THERE AND KICK ASS! XD Well…that AND keep your memories precious :3 AND (lol) try to find some cheesy and I mean REALLY cheesy way to confess to your crush XD Feel free to use torture tactics (or torture with tictacs /shot) Now, Carry on My Wayward Readers! :D**

**(IN THE NAME OF BOBBY SINGER OF SUPERNATURAL, USE "IDGIT" INSTEAD OF "IDIOT" OWO)**

**Until next time…well…I do have other stories so feel free to read those (if you want) XD**


End file.
